Die Nacht und die Dunkelheit
by Fontin
Summary: Nach Ende des großen Krieges und dem Fall Voldemorts, versucht Lee Rains, eine junge Reporterin, Snape aufzuspüren, der unter neuem Namen an einem geheimen Ort lebt. Aber handelt Lee wirklich nur aus rein beruflichem Interesse?
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Er war wieder da.

Severus Snape kannte diesen Traum, diesen verdammten Albtraum. Kannte jedes Detail, wusste, was als Nächstes geschehen würde. Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, in der ihn jener Albtraum jede Nacht heimgesucht hatte.

Und Nacht für Nacht war Snape mit pochendem Herzen erwacht, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Er hatte in seinem Bett gelegen oder aufrecht gesessen und atemlos in die Dunkelheit gehorcht.

War da nicht ein Geräusch gewesen? War jemand im Haus?

Aber der einzige Laut, den er stets vernommen hatte, war der seines eigenen, rasenden Herzens gewesen. Manchmal war Snape aufgestanden. Den Zauberstab mit der rechten Hand umklammert, hatte er sich langsam aus seinem Schlafzimmer gewagt. Durch sein ganzes Haus war er geschlichen, bereit sich zu verteidigen und den Eindringling – wenn nötig – zu töten.

Doch nie fand er einen Eindringling, so sehr er auch suchte.  
Stattdessen musste Snape jedes Mal feststellen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte.

Niemand war in seinen Haus.  
Er war allein.

Es war fast immer derselbe Traum. Winter, Schnee, Wald, eine Lichtung. Die Tannen, die rings um die Lichtung wachsen, sind mit Schnee bedeckt, genauso der gefrorene Boden.  
Und auf eben diesem gefrorenen Boden, mitten auf der Lichtung, geht eine Frau auf und ab.

Sie trägt einen dunkelgrünen, dicken Umhang. Ihre Haare sind unter einer Kapuze verborgen. Die Frau wirkt unruhig, angespannt. Snape weiß, dass sie auf jemanden wartet und er weiß auch, was gleich geschehen wird…

Schritte ertönen. Die Frau dreht sich um und sieht direkt in das maskierte Gesicht eines Todessers.  
„Snape", sagt sie und macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bleibt dann aber abrupt stehen, denn der Todesser hat seinen Zauberstab gezückt und richtet ihn direkt auf die Frau, deren Augen sich, sobald sie selbst begreift, was gerade geschieht, erschreckt weiten.  
„Nein", flüstert sie mit angsterfüllter Stimme, „nicht. Denk an Rachel."

Das sind ihre letzten Worte und an dieser Stelle könnte der Traum eigentlich enden. Er aber geht umbarmherzig weiter.  
An dieser Stelle des Traums will Snape nur noch eins: erwachen. Einfach nur erwachen. Bevor…

„Avada Kedavra", sagt der Todesser kalt.

Ein grüner Lichtstrahl und der überraschte, verzweifelte Schrei einer Frau. Dann herrscht Stille. Die Frau liegt am Boden, die blauen Augen noch immer weit aufgerissen. Diesen Anblick wird Snape niemals vergessen können. Er wird ihn immer verfolgen. Das ist der Moment, in dem Snape endlich erwacht.

Meistens war er nur stiller Beobachter, der gezwungen wurde, den Mord mit anzusehen. Manchmal aber war es auch Snape selbst, der den unverzeihlichen, tödlichen Fluch aussprach.  
Das war der schrecklichste aller Träume.

Mit der Zeit jedoch wurde er seltener. Irgendwann schreckte Snape nur noch einmal in der Woche aus dem Schlaf, später einmal im Monat und im Laufe der Zeit sogar nur noch einmal im ganzen, langen Jahr.

Es war schon lange her, dass er die Frau zuletzt hatte flehen hören.  
_Nein, nicht. denk an Rachel._

Einst hatten ihn jene Worte aufs Äußerste gepeinigt. Dass er sie nun nicht mehr jede Nacht hören musste, sorgte für ein bitteres Gefühl der Erleichterung.  
Aber nun, da alles vorbei war, Dumbledore und Voldemort schon seit Jahren tot, da war der Traum zurückgekehrt.


	2. Bester Elfenwein

„Nun sag schon, was gibt es zu feiern?", fragte Charlotte, als ihre Freundin Madeleine, Lee genannt, eine Flasche besten Elfenweins auf den Tisch stellte.

Lee antwortete nicht, während sie die Flasche entkorkte und den Wein in zwei Gläser einschenkte. Ihr Lächeln wurde dabei aber immer breiter.

„Lee, ich kann es kaum noch aushalten! Erzähl endlich, was ist los? Du tust schon den ganzen Abend so geheimnisvoll."

„Also gut", sagte Lee und lachte, „wenn das so ist."

Sie ergriff beide Gläser und reichte eines Charlotte, die es dankend entgegennahm.

„Es hat sich etwas verändert", begann Lee.

„Was denn?"

Offensichtlich konnte Charlotte es kaum erwarten, die Antwort zu hören, denn sie blickte sich hastig in Lees kleinem Wohnzimmer um. Ihre Freundin schmunzelte.

„Es hat sich etwas verändert", fing Lee wieder von vorne an.

„Ja, ja. Mach's nicht so spannend."

„Okay Charlotte. Ich arbeite nicht mehr für den _Klitterer_."

Feierlich erhob Lee ihr Glas und nahm einen Schluck. Nicht, dass ihr Elfenwein besonders gut schmeckte. Oh nein, eigentlich mochte sie ihn kaum und vermied es für gewöhnlich von ihm zu trinken.

Aber Lee kannte Charlottes Vorliebe für jenes alkoholische Getränk.

„Bist du überrascht?"

Sie zwinkerte Charlotte zu, die Lee mit geöffnetem Mund anstarrte. Offenbar hatte sie nicht mit einer derartigen Neuigkeit gerechnet.

„Das", erwiderte Charlotte, „ist gar kein Ausdruck."

Sie hielt kurz inne und senkte den Blick. Dann fragte sie:

„Hat man dich gefeuert?"

„Klar Charlie, deshalb sitzen wir zwei jetzt auch hier zusammen und stoßen auf meine neue Arbeitslosigkeit an."

Lees Stimme sprühte nur so von Sarkasmus.

„Nein, ich habe gekündigt."

„Aber wieso? Klar, der _Klitterer_ ist nicht das gewesen, was du dir immer erhofft hast, aber du hattest einen festen Arbeitsplatz."

Lee musterte Charlotte. Sie hatten einander kennen gelernt, als Lee vor knapp drei Jahren aus den USA in ihr Geburtsland England zurückgekehrt war.

Die fast zehn Jahre ältere Charlotte hatte damals schon im Ministerium gearbeitet und war dort mit anderen Mitarbeitern für alle Hexen und Zauberer zuständig, die neu ins Land einreisten.

„Man hat mir ein sehr interessantes Angebot unterbreitet", sagte Lee.

„Was für eins?"

„Ich soll für den _Tagespropheten_ schreiben."

Lee genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck und zu ihrer heimlichen Freude tat Charlotte es ihr nach.

„Das ist großartig", sagte Charlotte und klang ehrlich begeistert. „Ich freue mich so für dich."

Sie erhob sich, beugte sich dann über den kleinen dunklen Holztisch, der zwischen den beiden Frauen stand, und umarmte Lee, welche ihrerseits aufgestanden war.

„Das ist einfach nur klasse", sagte Charlotte und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Ich weiß."

Sie lachten und Lee füllte die Weingläser wieder auf.

„Meine Artikel über Werwölfe im Ministerium sind gut angekommen. Der Chefredakteur des _Tagespropheten_ meinte, er habe noch nie in Leben so gelacht."

Charlotte grinste und Lee erinnerte sich daran, wie oft sie es in den letzten Jahren versucht hatte, als Reporterin dem _Klitterer_ zu entkommen.

Ihre Kollegen waren in Ordnung gewesen. Zwar leicht verrückt (einige sogar vollkommen), aber doch harmlos und größtenteils sehr nett. Anfangs hatte es Lee sehr entsetzt, zu sehen, dass viele von ihnen die Absurditäten, von denen sie in ihren Artikeln berichteten, tatsächlich ernst nahmen. Inzwischen aber konnte sie sich beim Erfinden ähnlicher Stories gut amüsieren.

„Wie oft hast du dich beim _Tagespropheten_ beworben?"

„Oh, ich war hartnäckig", erwiderte Lee. „Sehr hartnäckig. Aber irgendwann hatte man dort gar keine andere Wahl als mich einzustellen."

„Wirst du deine ganzen Kollegen nicht vermissen?"

Lee überlegte.

„Wahrscheinlich, wir haben immerhin lange Zeit zusammengearbeitet. Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir erzähle, was seit unserem letzten Treffen alles in der Redaktion vorgefallen ist?"

„Gute Idee. Mal sehen, was sich deine Kollegen, pardon, deine Ex-Kollegen diesmal alles so ausgedacht haben."

„Ganz spannende Dinge", sagte Lee und ihre Augen blitzten.

In Erwartung unterhaltsamer Geschichten, strich sich Charlotte Strähnen ihres langen, rotblonden Haars aus der Stirn, ehe sie sich einen weiteren Schluck genehmigte.

„Der schmeckt wirklich gut", meinte sie.

„Ja, nicht wahr?"

Lee schenkte Charlotte erneut nach.

„Lass das", wehrte diese ab, „ich hatte schon zwei Gläser."

„Charlie, es ist Samstagabend. Morgen hast du doch frei."

„Ja, schon. Aber was soll denn Eric denken, wenn ich beschwipst nach Hause komme?"

Eric Carmichael, der ebenfalls im Ministerium arbeitete, war seit bereits acht Jahren mit Charlotte liiert, aber erst seit wenigen Monaten auch mit ihr verheiratet. Lee war auf der Hochzeit eine der drei Brautjungfern gewesen.

Charlotte hatte damals ihre ganze Familie und fast ihren gesamten Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis eingeladen, so dass eine sehr große Hochzeitsgesellschaft zu Stande gekommen war.

Die meisten Gäste waren in Begleitung anderer erschienen. Lee hatte da zur Ausnahme gehört.

„Eric wird es verkraften", sagte Lee und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hatte sie Bedenken. Bedenken, ihr Plan könnte an der Weigerung Charlottes, Alkohol zu trinken, scheitern.

„Na gut", seufzte Charlotte, „Wo wir uns in den letzten Monaten doch so selten gesehen haben. Außerdem ist es schon lange her, dass ich einen so guten Elfenwein getrunken habe."

Erleichterung machte sich in Lee breit und sie begann zu erzählen.

* * *

Charlottes Augen glänzten und sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen, als Lee ihren Zauberstab zückte und einen besonders verrückten, mehr oder weniger berühmten, Reporter des _Klitterer_ in übertriebener Weise imitierte.

Und während der ganzen Zeit über, schenkte Lee ihrer Freundin unnachgiebig nach, ohne jedoch selbst noch etwas von dem hervorragenden Elfenwein zu trinken.

„Dann habe ich nur gesehen, wie ich schleunigst abhauen kann. Also habe ich Marc einfach weiterreden lassen und bin aus dem Raum gegangen. Ich weiß gar nicht einmal, ob er mein Fortgehen überhaupt bewusst wahrgenommen hat. Ich bezweifle es ja", sagte Lee und senkte ihren Zauberstab.

Noch immer lachte Charlotte, aber es war längst nicht mehr das Lachen einer Frau, die sich einfach nur gut amüsierte. Sie war bereits angetrunken.

Charlotte hatte noch nie mehr als zwei Gläser eines alkoholischen Getränks trinken können, ohne davon beschwipst zu werden. Deshalb vermied sie Alkohol bei Gesellschaften aller Art, auch weil ihr der Wein, so sehr sie dies auch bedauerte, doch sehr gut schmeckte.

In Lees Gegenwart hatte sie sich, dies war ihrer Freundin bewusst, jedoch sicher genug gefühlt, das Risiko, betrunken zu werden, einzugehen.

Lee wusste um Charlottes Vertrauen in ihre Person. Wie groß es tatsächlich war, hatte sie bei ihrem letzten Treffen vor einigen Monaten erkennen müssen, als Charlotte ihr kurz nach der Hochzeit mit Eric anvertraut hatte, welche Aufgabe dieser im Ministerium wirklich zu erledigen hatte.

Nun verbarg sie das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich glaube, mir ist schlecht", murmelte Charlotte, „Lee, du weißt doch, dass ich…"

Sie brach mitten und Satz ab und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Lee hörte deutlich, wie Charlotte tief ein- und wieder ausatmete.

Jetzt war es soweit. Der Zeitpunkt, den sie so sehr herbeigesehnt hatte, war gekommen. Lee beugte vor.

„Charlie", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme, „kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Mir ist so schlecht."

Sie legte sich die Hand auf die Brust und schloss die Augen. Lee streckte ihre Hand aus und ergriff Charlottes.

„Ich fürchte, wir haben es mit dem Feiern etwas übertrieben."

Nun musste Charlotte lächeln.

„Na ja, du bekommst ja nicht jeden Tag einen neuen Job beim _Tagespropheten_."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Lee und dachte gleichzeitig bei sich: _Los Charlie, frag mich über meinen neuen Arbeitsplatz aus. Bitte, lenk du das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung._

„Weißt du schon, was du alles schreiben musst?"

„Ja", sagte Lee und musterte Charlottes Augenlider dabei, „ja."

„Was?"

Charlotte öffnete wieder ihre Augen und die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen sich.

„Ich werde an einer Serie mitarbeiten, die davon handelt, was aus den wichtigsten Kämpfern des Phönixordens wurde."

Unwillkürlich tauchten Bilder vor Lees geistigem Auge auf. Bilder von Schlagzeilen, die über eine halbe Seite gingen. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Aufruhr erinnern, der damals, kurz nach dem Ende Voldemorts, in der magischen Welt geherrscht hatte.

Damals, als vieles über den Ordnen des Phönix, dessen Mitglieder ihn so lange hatte geheim halten können, bekannt geworden war.

Was würde Charlotte nun sagen?

Lee bemerkte nun, wie nervös sie doch war.

„Weißt du", sagte Charlotte und löste sich aus Lees Griff, „ich mochte meine Augen noch nie."

„Was?"

„Ja, wirklich. Da konnte mir Eric früher noch so oft erzählen, wie wundervoll er dieses komische Grün findet. Ich wollte immer blaue Augen haben. So richtig leuchtend blaue Augen. So wie deine."

„Danke", sagte Lee verwirrt.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass ihr Gespräch mit Charlotte nicht so verlief, wie sie es erträumt, erhofft hatte. Unternahm sie innerhalb der nächsten 30 Sekunden nichts dagegen, so würde der Plan womöglich scheitern…

Aber nein! Schnell verdrängte Lee den Gedanken wieder und plapperte einfach drauflos.

„Wir werden Interviews durchführen. Mit Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und anderen."

Nun klopfte ihr Herz wie wild.

„Und auch mit Severus Snape."

Charlotte stöhnte und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Wenn ich in diesem Zustand nach Hause komme, wird Eric alles andere als begeistert sein."

_Nein, Charlie, nein. Wieso hörst du mir denn nicht zu?_

„Hast du irgendwelche Tränke auf Vorrat da?"

_Tränke_, das war das Stichwort und Lee wagte einen erneuten Versuch.

„Severus Snape war ein großartiger Tränkebrauer."

„Und ein Mörder", sagte Charlotte.

„Er wurde freigesprochen."

„Ja, war ja auch ein ziemlicher Skandal. Alles nur wegen dieser Erinnerung, die man in Dumbledores Denkarium gefunden hat."

Charlotte beugte sich vor.

„Ich mag diese Stacey Gardener nicht", stöhnte sie, offenbar vor Übelkeit,

Stacey Gardener war ein berühmte Reporterin des _Tagespropheten_, die mehrfach mit Artikeln über Snape von sich reden gemacht hatte. In ihren Berichten hatte sie stets dessen Seite ergriffen und das Bild eines armen jungen Mannes, der nach einer fürchterlichen Kindheit ohne jede Liebe, einfach keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, als sich den Todessern anzuschließen, gezeichnet.

Nicht ohne Grund gingen täglich Dutzende Eulen mit Briefen empörter Leser beim _Tagespropheten_ ein. Nicht wenige waren der Meinung, Stacey würde Snape, den einstigen Todesser und Mörder Dumbledores, verharmlosen und die Taten, welche er begangen hatte, entschuldigen.

„Diese Frau will doch nur seine Sympathie gewinnen, damit er ihr ein Interview gewährt."

Es wäre das Erste, das Severus Snape überhaupt geben würde.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die schon so alles angestellt hat, um den zu finden."

_Aber das wird sie nie schaffen, denn dein Mann und ein paar andere, wenige Eingeweihte, haben dafür gesorgt, dass Snape untertaucht._

„Wie heißt er jetzt?", fragte Lee und hielt den Atem an.

_Bitte, bitte._

Charlotte legte ihre Hände auf den Schoß und starrte zu Boden.

„Ich mag deinen Boden", sagte sie, „dieses schöne Holz."

„Wie lautet der Name, den das Ministerium Snape verpasst hat. Du selbst hast mir gegenüber einmal angedeutet, dass Eric etwas damit zu tun hatte."

„Eric", murmelte Charlotte, „Eric hat ihn gehasst. Denn Snape wollte keinen neuen Namen und auch keinen besonderen magischen Schutz. Sein Leben ist ihm egal. Er hat dem Ministerium Arbeit gekostet und Energie geraubt. Eric war ja so wütend."

„Wie heißt er jetzt?"

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen, Lee. Tut mir leid."

Charlotte wollte sich erheben, sank jedoch sofort wieder auf dem Sessel nieder.

„Soll ich dir behilflich sein?", fragte Lee.

_Noch gebe ich nicht auf._

„Warum willst du unbedingt wissen, wie Snape jetzt heißt? Willst du ihn finden?"

„Es würde meiner Karriere jedenfalls nicht schaden, wenn ich ihn zu einem Interview überreden könnte."

„Hmm", gab Charlotte von sich und begann plötzlich vor sich hinzusummen.

„Charlie", sagte Lee, „soll ich dir helfen aufzustehen?"

„Wenn du unbedingt willst."

Lee erhob sich und trat auf ihr Gegenüber zu. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus.

„Stacey hat es herausgefunden, Charlie. Seinen neuen Namen. Sie ist mir zuvorgekommen."

Charlotte sah erst Lees ausgestreckte Hand an, dann blickte sie ihr mitten ins Gesicht.

„Aber das ist komplett unmöglich", sagte sie nur.

„Leider nicht, Charlie."

„Wie ist er? Der Name? Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kam gerade aus dem Büro des Chefredakteurs, überglücklich wegen des soeben abgeschlossenen Vertrags, als Stacey…"

„Idiotin", fauchte Charlotte, „was für eine dumme Pute."

Lee verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dann beugte sie sich hinab, kniete sich neben Charlottes Sessel.

„Ich muss es wissen. Wirklich. Allein schon, um Stacey zuvor zu kommen!"

Ihre Stimme klang eindringlich, sehr eindringlich.

Charlotte legte die Stirn in Falten und schien nachzudenken.

„Stacey kann gar nichts wissen. Sie hat den falschen Mann."

„Wie kann du dir da so sicher sein?", fragte Lee, auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

„Weil ich es war, die damals die neuen Daten zu Protokoll nahm. Eric hätte mir sonst doch nichts erzählt. Überhaupt erzählt er mir nie etwas."

Frustration schwang nun in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Er lebt auch nur für seine Arbeit. In unserer Freizeit, da machen wir nie etwas zusammen. Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen."

Sie begann zu weinen.  
_Nein_, dachte Lee, _auch das noch._

Nicht, dass ihr Charlotte nicht leid tat. Aber Lee kannte Eric und zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass er und seine Frau ihre Probleme wieder in den Griff bekommen würden.

„Hey, das wird schon", sagte Lee und legte ihre Hand in Charlottes Nacken, die nun laut schluchzte.

„Wir haben unsere ganze Energie an diesen Mann verschwendet", stieß sie hervor.

Snape? Eric?

„Er wollte einfach keinen Schutz. Ich weiß nicht warum. Aber trotzdem mussten wir für seine Sicherheit garantieren, weil da immer noch ein paar Typen sind, die sich an ihm rächen wollen."

Lee verkrampfte sich innerlich.

„Nur ich allein kann seinen neuen Namen und seine Adresse aussprechen. Alles wegen seiner Sicherheit. Aber Perseus Piton schert sich einen Dreck um seine Sicherheit."

Charlotte schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund, während Lee auf den Boden starrte.

_Perseus Piton._

„Was habe ich getan?", flüsterte Charlotte.

„Nichts", erwiderte Lee, „du hast einen schönen Abend mit einer Freundin verbracht, ein wenig zu viel Alkohol getrunken und mir Snapes neuen Namen verraten."  
„Ich bin eine Versagerin."

Charlottes verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und weinte bitterlich. Dann brachen alle Sorgen, die sie wegen ihrer Ehe und beruflichen Sorgen gequälten, aus ihr heraus.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich schon lange in ihr angestaut, ohne dass Charlotte die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, mit jemanden darüber zu reden.

Lee blieb lange neben dem Sessel hocken, hielt Charlottes Hand, sagte hier und da ein tröstendes Wort und hörte ihrer Freundin doch nicht wirklich zu, denn ihre Gedanken waren woanders.

_Perseus Piton. __  
Endlich._


	3. Verwilderter Garten

Alles, was Eric Carmichael in diesem Augenblick fühlte, war blankes Entsetzen. Und kalte Wut.

Als seine Frau vor einigen Stunden vor der Tür ihres gemeinsamen Hauses appariert war, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie sich nun gleich mit Lee Rains treffen würde, war sie in fröhlicher Stimmung gewesen und sie hatten – zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit – wieder miteinander gescherzt. Charlotte hatte gelacht und sich auf den Besuch bei Lee gefreut.

Nun aber war ihr Gesicht verheult, die Augen gerötet und die rotblonden Haare zerzaust. Charlotte torkelte, denn sie war ganz offensichtlich angetrunken. Eric konnte es nicht fassen, als er sie in diesem Zustand sah.

Aber es war jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit für Vorwürfe und so begleitete er sie still ins Schlafzimmer, wo sich Charlotte einfach auf das Bett fallen ließ.

„Soll ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte Eric.

„Nein", nuschelte Charlotte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Eine unmissverständliche, abweisende Geste, die eigentlich überhaupt nicht ihrer Art entsprach.

Aber wie es schien, weigerte sich seine Frau, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen oder mit zu sprechen.

„Sicher?"

Charlotte gab ein unverständliches Kauderwelsch von sich.

„Gut", sagte Eric, „dann gehe ich jetzt zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu Lee."

Er erhielt keine weitere Antwort.

* * *

Lee lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen im Wohnzimmer, das Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos. Genau diese Gefühlskälte, die sie zumindest ihm gegenüber nie abgelegt hatte, erboste Eric immer wieder aufs Neue. 

_Lee_, dachte Eric, _hat doch ganz genau gewusst, dass Charlotte keinen Alkohol verträgt.  
_  
„Warum hast du das zugelassen?"

„Was?", fragte Lee und stellte sich nun aufrecht hin. Sie trug eine weinrote Bluse und eine dunkelblaue Hose. Ihr langes, glattes Haar, bei dem Eric nie sicher gewesen war, ob es sich bei dessen Farbe um schwarz oder doch dunkelbraun handelte, hatte Lee zu einem schlichten Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

Eigentlich hätte die junge Frau als hübsch durchgehen können.

Dass sie dies in Erics Augen nicht tat, lag an zum einen an ihrem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck, zum anderen an ihrer selbstgefälligen Körperhaltung.

„Du weißt, wovon ich rede. Meine Frau liegt betrunken im Schlafzimmer."

„Nein, sie ist nur ein klein wenig angetrunken. Außerdem, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ist deine Frau erwachsen. Wenn Charlotte gerne einen über den Durst trinken möchte, dann kann ich sie darauf hinweisen, wie schlecht sie Alkohol verträgt. Mehr steht mir nicht zu. Ich bin nicht ihre Mutter."

„Wieso hat sie geweint?"

„Das musst du sie schon selber fragen", antwortete Lee und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Nicht zum ersten Mal, fragte sich Eric, ob Lee wirklich so ungerührt war, wie sie sich in seiner Gegenwart immer gab, oder ob sie nicht doch einfach nur eine Show abzog. Er wusste nur eins: Mit dieser Frau stimmte etwas nicht.

Sie war in England geboren. Als einjähriges Kleinkind hatte Lee ihre Mutter verloren.

Ihr Vater war kurze Zeit später mit seiner Tochter in die USA immigriert, wo das Mädchen seine gesamte Jugendzeit verbracht hatte. Vor über drei Jahren war sie, kurze Zeit nach dem Tod ihres Vaters, nach England zurückgekehrt. Heute war Lee 23 Jahre alt.

In der ganzen Zeit, in der sie schon hier lebte, hatte Lee stets zurückgezogen gewohnt. Charlotte war ihre einzige Freundin. Was Eric aber beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass Lee das Alleinsein und die Isolation von anderen Menschen freiwillig gewählt hatte und dies sogar regelrecht zu genießen schien.

Was Charlotte an Lee so mochte, blieb ihm ein Rätsel.

„Möchtest noch etwas mit mir besprechen, oder kann ich jetzt disapparieren?"

Eric hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

„Gut", sagte Lee.

Eric wollte sich gerade von ihr abwenden, als Lee sagte:

„Wir haben gefeiert. Ich habe nun eine neue Arbeitsstelle."

„Du hast also den _Klitterer_ verlassen? Bist du gefeuert worden oder hast du freiwillig gekündigt?"

Er wusste genau, dass es kindisch war, doch er wollte sie unbedingt provozieren. Wollte ihre Reaktion auf seine Frage wissen.

Lees Augen weiteten sich kurz, ganz kurz. Ansonsten blieb sie ruhig.

„Ich habe gekündigt. Nun werde ich für den _Tagespropheten_ arbeiten", sagte Lee.

„Na, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Er gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, Freude über diesen Karrieresprung zu heucheln. Er kannte Lees Artikel aus dem _Klitterer_ zur Genüge. Charlotte hatte sie ihm gezeigt und ihn gefragt, was er davon hielte.

Eric hatte sofort erkannt, dass Lee das, was sie da schrieb, selbst nicht glaubte. Zu übertrieben waren ihre Artikel, zu offenkundig boshaft. Seiner Meinung nach hatte Lee den Bogen erheblich überspannt, weshalb er nicht glaubte, dass sie die richtige Journalistin für ein seriöses Blatt wie den _Tagespropheten_ war. Eric zweifelte keine Sekunde lang daran, dass Lee sich weigern würde, ihre verinnerlichten Schreibgewohnheiten abzulegen. Der _Tagesprophet_ würde ein solches Verhalten sicherlich nicht allzu lange dulden.

„Jetzt ist wohl alles gesagt", meinte Lee. „Bis irgendwann mal, Eric."

„Bye, Lee", sagte er mit eisiger Höflichkeit.

Dann disapparierte sie.

* * *

Sie saß auf einem kleinen Schemel vor dem großen Spiegel, im schlecht beleuchteten Flur ihrer Wohnung, die sich innerhalb eines - ausschließlich von Hexen und Zaubern bewohnten - Quartiers befand. 

In ihren Händen hielt Lee ein kleines Stück Papier, auf dem sich die Adresse des Mannes befand, der einst Albus Dumbledore ermordet hatte. Lee las sich Snapes Anschrift ein weiteres Mal durch, dann blickte sie in die Spiegel.

Doch nicht, um sich die eigene Gestalt anzusehen, um einen Makel oder eine schöne, äußerliche Besonderheit an sich zu entdecken. Tatsächlich schien Lee durch ihr Spiegelbild hindurch zu sehen. Sie ließ sich den heutigen – oder laut der Uhrzeit, nunmehr gestrigen - Abend noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, Detail für Detail.

Sicherlich, ihr Verhalten gegenüber Charlotte war verwerflich gewesen. Lee hatte die Freundin, nachdem diese in Tränen ausgebrochen war, auch weiterhin bearbeitet. Hatte sanften Druck ausgeübt, hatte manipuliert. So war sie schließlich an Snapes jetzige Adresse gelangt.

Und das war es, was zählte; das Ziel, nicht der Weg dorthin.

_Bestimmt_, dachte Lee, _hätte Charlotte an meiner Stelle nicht anders gehandelt._

Gleich morgen würde sie Snape aufsuchen. Würde ihn stellen, würde ihn damit konfrontieren, was er einst getan hatte.  
Oder auch nicht.

* * *

Lee hatte eine düstere Gegend erwartet. Eine, die schon von weitem einen trostlosen, ungastlichen Eindruck machte. 

Doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Die Adresse, die das Ministerium einst Snape zugewiesen hatte, befand sich in einer friedlich wirkenden, eher bäuerlichen Gegend, umgeben von saftigen grünen Wiesen, großflächigen Getreidefeldern und einem idyllischen Wald.

_Wie ist das möglich?_, war ihr erster Gedanke. _Was hat Snape hier zu suchen? Warum hat man ihm gerade hier ein neues Zuhause gesucht?_

Nun, die kleine Stadt war von Muggeln bewohnt und damit wahrlich kein Ort, an dem die alten Feinde Snapes ihn zuerst vermuten, zuerst suchen würden.

Auch bestand zwischen den einzelnen Häusern ein bemerkenswert großer Abstand, manchmal von mehreren hundert Metern.

_Das_, dachte Lee, _ist eine Gegend, in der man sich sehr gut zurückziehen kann. Eigentlich ein perfektes Versteck._

Nach und nach wurden ihr die Gründe für die Entscheidung des Ministeriums immer klarer. Snapes neuer Wohnort lag in einem Ort, der so unauffällig war, dass man glatt vergessen konnte, dass es ihn überhaupt gab.

Snapes kleines Haus indes befand sich weit außerhalb, am Rande der Kleinstadt. Das Dach war schwarz und die schmutzigen Wände, welche ohne Zweifel auch schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten, beige.

Um das Haus selbst verlief ein kleiner Garten, der wiederum von einem, fast vollkommen verrosteten, Zaun umschlossen wurde. Im Garten gab es weder Blumen noch Bäume. Dafür wucherte das Unkraut. Noch nie zuvor hatte Lee einen derart verwilderten Garten gesehen.

Sie stand vor dem kleinen Zauntor und betrachtete das Haus. Gelbliche Vorhänge schützten, sowohl im oberen als auch im unteren Stockwerk, vor neugierigen Blicken durch die Gitterfenster.

Als Lee die Klinke niederdrückte und den Garten betrat, überkam sie unerwartet ein seltsames Gefühl. Zuerst wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen, doch als sie das Zittern ihrer Knie und die plötzlich aufgekommene Übelkeit nicht mehr länger verleugnen konnte, blieb Lee stehen und atmete tief ein.

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

_Ganz ruhig, Lee. Ganz ruhig. Du schaffst das schon._

Doch die Übelkeit wurde heftiger und Lee glaubte, sich übergeben zu müssen. Sie wollte einen Schritt nach vorne gehen, doch ihre Beine weigerten sich, ihr zu gehorchen. Und so blieb Lee auf der Stelle stehen. Ihr Herz raste.

_Habe ich etwa so was wie eine Panikattacke?_

Ihre Hand umklammerte fest den Griff der kleinen, dunkelvioletten Tasche, die Lee bei sich trug. Angstgefühle waren jetzt das letzte, was Lee gebrauchen konnte, denn für die kommenden Geschehnisse würde sie einen kühlen Kopf benötigen. Geschehnisse, die sich in Lees Gedanken, in ihrer Fantasie, schon sehr oft abgespielt hatten. Stets mit einem eindeutigen Ergebnis.

Sie redete in Gedanken zu sich selbst, sprach sich Mut zu und schalt sich gleichzeitig dafür, dass sie einfach in Snapes Garten, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, stehen geblieben war.

Lee schaffte es schließlich, ihren Griff, welcher die Tasche eisern festhielt, wieder zu lockern. Sie blickte zu Boden.

Der sandfarbene gepflasterte Weg war mit unzähligen kleinen Steinchen übersät. Als Lee den Kopf wieder anhob, spürte sie neuen Mut.

Es war ihr, als befände sie sich nicht inmitten von hässlichem, grünen Unkraut, sondern in einem Labyrinth – und der Weg hinaus führte geradewegs zu einer dunkelgrauen Haustür, durch die sie wiederum direkt hinein in Snapes Haus gelangte.

_Ob er das Haus wohl mit einem Schutzzauber belegt hat?_

Lee verdrängte jegliche Gefühle, die in ihr tobten, gewaltsam und setzte ihren Weg zur dunkelgrauen Tür stur fort. Und schließlich stand sie direkt davor.

Lee hob die Hand, nur um für ein paar Sekunden wieder inne zu halten. Dann aber überwand sie sich endgültig und klopfte energisch gegen die Tür. Nichts geschah. Kein Laut ertönte im Haus.

Lee klopfte erneut. Klopfte heftig, trommelte mit ihrer Faust gegen die Tür. Aber als nichts geschah, erkannte sie, dass sie andere Mittel einsetzen musste, um Snape nach draußen zu locken.

„Mr Piton", rief sie so laut, wie nur möglich, „wenn Sie da sind, da öffnen bitte die Tür!"

Sie wiederholte den Appell mehrmals. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Lee, ob sie ihn bei seinem wahren Namen nennen sollte, unterließ dies jedoch.

„Mr Piton, ich bin nicht Ihre Feindin, und ich bin auch kein Muggel! Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden! Hören Sie? Ich bin kein Muggel!"

Eine Minute nach der anderen verrann, doch Perseus Piton alias Severus Snape kam nicht, um ihr zu öffnen. Lee erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte und hörte auf, wild gegen die Tür zu pochen.

Rückwärts gehend, trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Gut, heute war sie vielleicht nicht erfolgreich gewesen, doch sie würde wiederkommen. Sobald wie möglich.

Als sich Lee von Snapes Haus entfernte, stieg erneut eine heftige Übelkeit in ihr auf und diesmal war das Gefühl stärker als Minuten zuvor. Plötzlich überkam Lee der heftige Wunsch, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und gewaltsam in Snapes Haus einzudringen.

Sie hatte schon so lange gewartet.

Lee stand gerade vor dem kleinen Zauntor, als sie sich umdrehte und sah, dass jemand im obersten Stockwerk die gelben Gardinen zur Seite geschoben hatte. Sie sah das graue Haar, erkannte unscharf ein Gesicht und starrte wie gebannt hinauf zu dem Fenster.

_Sei kein Schwächling_, murmelte Lee, _und dreh dich wieder um. Starr ihn jetzt nicht an. Du wirst wiederkommen._

Sie durfte es nicht zulassen. Nein, sie konnte ihren Gefühlen, die sie so lange unterdrückt hatte, nicht erlauben, nun die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Nicht jetzt.

Lee brauchte all ihre Willenstärke, als sie von diesem schrecklichen Ort disapparierte.

* * *

Snape hatte ihr Gesicht nur kurz und nicht sehr deutlich sehen können. Aber dennoch, war da etwas in ihm gewesen, dass ihn beunruhigt hatte und dies noch immer tat. 

Er hatte ihr Klopfen gehört, ihre Rufe und hatte sich doch geweigert, darauf zu reagieren. Da die Unbekannte seinen Namen gerufen und deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war, nahm Snape an, dass sie wohl genau wusste, vor wessen Haus sie da gestanden hatte. Wahrscheinlich gehörte sie zum Ministerium. Doch wer auch immer sie war, sie hatte kein Recht hierher zu kommen und ihn zu stören. Sollte diese merkwürdige Frau es wagen, es ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen, dann würde er ihr ihre Grenzen schon aufzeigen.

Sie war jung gewesen und Snape war sich sicher, dass sie nicht zu seinen alten Weggefährten gehörte. Wenn sie aber tatsächlich eine Todesserin sein sollte, dann musste sie damals noch ein Teenager gewesen sein. Damals.

Snape dachte nach, rief sich alte Gesichter und Namen in Erinnerung. Er trat aus seinem Schlafzimmer, von wo aus er die Fremde beobachtet hatte und ging durch einen kleinen Flur, vorbei an zwei Türen.  
Eine davon war die des Badezimmers.

In der darauf folgenden Nacht sollte Snapes schlimmster Albtraum zurückkehren.


	4. Magisches Schaukelpferd

_Liebe Lee,_

_Wie geht es dir? Wie läuft es mit deiner neuen Arbeit?_

_Ich nutze die Mittagspause, um dir diesen Brief zu schreiben. Also sitze ich hier in meinem Büro und sortiere meine Gedanken. Es war schön, dich nach einer Zeitspanne von mehreren Monaten wieder gesehen und mit dir gesprochen zu haben._

_Danke, dass du mich in meinem Zustand nicht alleine gelassen hast, sondern mit mir gemeinsam nach Hause disappariert bist._

_Ich hatte gestern ein längeres Gespräch mit Eric und möchte dir mitteilen, dass es uns wieder besser geht. Als du und ich uns das letzte Mal sahen, war ich von meiner Arbeit müde und erschöpft, was wohl auch der Grund für meinen Gefühlsausbruch war._

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich beim Trinken des Elfenweins nicht gemäßigt habe. Das ist mir mittlerweile wirklich sehr unangenehm._

_Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür, dass du mir zugehört hast. Aber möchte dich dennoch darum bitten, den gesamten Inhalt unseres Gesprächs wieder zu vergessen._

_Ich müsste dringend mit dir persönlich sprechen; besser heute als morgen. Doch ich fürchte, ich werde mir erst in einigen Tagen dazu die Zeit nehmen können._

_Bitte Lee, melde dich bei mir, so bald, wie es dir nur möglich ist. Bis dahin möchte ich dich inständig darum bitten, keine unüberlegten Schritte zu unternehmen und gewisse Dinge für dich selbst zu behalten._

_Liebe Grüße  
deine Freundin Charlotte_

* * *

Kaum hatte sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen, faltete Lee diesen sorgsam zusammen und ließ ihn neben sich liegen. 

Sie wusste, dass Charlotte mit den _gewissen Dingen_ Perseus Piton alias Severus Snape meinte.

Lee lag auf ihrem Bett, die Beine angewinkelt. Müdigkeit drohte sie zu übermannen, denn Lee hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Doch jetzt wollte sie nicht einschlafen, galt es doch, noch einen weiteren Brief zu lesen. Dabei ahnte Lee bereits, was in ihm stehen würde, denn Clarkes Briefe variierten in ihrem Inhalt nicht.

Herzhaft gähnte sie und schloss die Augen. Nur ein paar Minuten würde sie jetzt hier liegen bleiben, die Augen geschlossen halten und die Ruhe um sie herum genießen.

Nur ein paar Minuten, nur ganz kurze Zeit.

* * *

Als Lee wieder erwachte, brauchte sie einige Augenblicke, um sich zurechtzufinden. Kaum aber hatte sie begriffen, dass sie wohl mehrere Stunden geschlafen hatte, setzte sich Lee im Bett ruckartig auf. 

„Verdammt", murmelte sie und warf einen Blick auf den kleinen Nachttisch aus dunklem Holz.

Die dicke rote Kerze, die auf ihm stand, war fast zur Hälfte niedergebrannt. Neben ihr lagen sowohl Lees Zauberstab, wie auch ein weiterer, zusammengefalteter Brief.

Clarkes Brief.

Lee griff nach diesem, faltete ihn auseinander und begann zu lesen.

_Madeleine…_

So fing jeder seiner Brief an, ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung. Nicht mit _Liebe Lee_, _Guten Tag Lee_ oder wenigstens _An Lee_ begann es, sondern einfach nur mit ihrem richtigen, vollständigen Namen.

Dabei nannte Lee schon seit Jahren niemand mehr Madeleine. Niemand außer Clarke Mason, ein alter Freund Ihres Vaters.

Lee seufzte und erinnerte sich spontan daran, wie ihr Rufname entstanden war. Als kleines Kind war es ihr unmöglich gewesen, den langen, komplizierten Namen in richtiger Weise auszusprechen. Doch was sie damals von sich gegeben hatte, hörte sich an wie _Lee_, woraufhin ihr Vater damit begann, sie so zu nennen.

Als Lee älter wurde und lernte, ihren vollständigen Namen korrekt aufzusagen, da gefiel er ihr nicht besonders. So blieb es bei Lee.

_In den nächsten Tagen solltest du wieder zu mir kommen. Wir müssen unsere Übungen wiederholen. __  
__Schreib mir schnell zurück, wann du Zeit hast. _

Er schrieb selten mehr als zwei, drei Sätze. Seine krakelige, schwer leserliche Handschrift war Lee schon lange zuwider. Achtlos zerknüllte sie die Mitteilung.

Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der Lee die Hoffnung gehegt hatte, Okklumentik ohne fremde Hilfe zu erlernen. Aber schon bald war ihr die Sinnlosigkeit eines solchen Plans deutlich geworden und so hatte sie sich, kaum dass sie in England angekommen war, auf die Suche gemacht und Clarke Mason aufgespürt.

Er war überrascht gewesen, Lee zu sehen. Sehr überrascht. Zuerst, da hatte er ihrer Erzählung keinerlei Glauben geschenkt, denn er konnte nicht begreifen, wieso sein alter Schulfreund Aaron seinen Nachnamen von Makintosch in Rains geändert haben sollte.

Doch als Lee Berichte ihres Vaters über die gemeinsame Schulzeit gegenüber Clarke erwähnte, erkannte er, dass sie jene Schilderungen und jede Anekdoten nur von einem Menschen gehört haben konnte: Aaron Makintosch, seinem früheren besten Freund, der sich irgendwann ganz plötzlich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet hatte, ohne dass Clarke je erfahren hatte, wieso.

Er war voller Verwunderung gewesen, als Lee ihm den Grund nannte, weshalb sie ihn aufgesucht hatte; sie wollte die Kunst der Okklumentik erlernen und da Lee von ihrem Vater wusste, wie groß Clarkes Begabung war, sollte er sie ihr beibringen.

„Aber es könnte Jahre dauern, bis Sie wirklich gut wären", hatte Clarke gesagt und Lee hatte daraufhin geantwortet:

„Zeit spielt für mich keine Rolle."

Clarke hatte Lee dann lange angesehen, ehe er gesagt hatte:

„Aaron hätte das nie gesagt. Sie sehen ihm auch nicht sonderlich ähnlich, aber wahrscheinlich gehen Sie nach ihrer Mutter."

Jener Satz hatte Lee einen schrecklichen Stich verpasst.

Mittlerweile war sie gut, sogar sehr gut. Es stellte für sie kein allzu großes Hindernis dar, ihren Geist zu verschließen. Alles, was Lee dafür benötigte waren Ruhe, Konzentration und das Gefühl der Selbstüberzeugung. Von Beginn an hatte sie in ihre Fähigkeiten geglaubt und nie an sich gezweifelt.

Nicht ein einziges Mal.

Clarke Mason war ein Mann, der kaum lobte, jedoch oftmals Kritik anbrachte. Doch was andere in ihrem Lernprozess möglicherweise gehemmt hätte, bedeutete für Lee nur einen zusätzlichen Ansporn.

Sie wollte Clarke unbedingt beweisen, wie fähig und ausdauernd sie war.

So kam es, dass Lee ausführliche Bücher über Okklumentik und Legilmentik las, um sich zusätzliche Tipps zu besorgen.

Von Anfang an jedoch, hatte eine ganz besondere Befürchtung in Lee geschlummert. Jene Befürchtung hatte Lee sich innerlich verkrampfen lassen und zu schlaflosen Nächten geführt.

_Was ist_, hatte sie sich damals gefragt, _wenn dieser Clarke bei einer Übung in meiner Erinnerung sieht und hört, was Dad mir vor kurz vor seinem Tod erzählt hat? Was, wenn Clarke, und sei es auch nur für einen winzigen Augenblick, sieht, wie Dad mir den Zeitungsausschnitt über Snape zeigt?_

Da war Lee klar geworden, dass sie sich schützen musste. Lange dachte sie darüber nach, was zu tun war, um zu verhindern, dass ihre größte Sorge wahr werden könnte, als ihr ein Gedanke kam.

Lee hatte viele schöne Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit und eine war die von ihrem wunderbaren, magischen Schaukelpferd.

Eigentlich war es ein ganz gewöhnliches Schaukelpferd aus hellem Holz für kleine Muggelkinder gewesen, welches Dad rein zufällig auf einem Trödelmarkt entdeckt hatte. Doch dank seines Zauberstabs, hatte er es in ein magisches verwandelt, auf dem Lee viele Stunden lang vor Freude quietschend durch die Wohnung galoppiert und sogar geflogen war.

Vor jeder Begegnung mit Clarke konzentrierte sich Lee stark auf eben jenes Schaukelpferd. Sie rief sich jedes Detail in Erinnerung und sah sich vor ihrem geistigen Augen selbst, wie sie lachte und vor sich hin sang.

Seltsam, welch fröhliches Kind, welch glückliche Person sie einst gewesen war. Manchmal, da wünschte sich Lee, sie könnte eben jene Persönlichkeit wieder werden. Aber solange sie Snape nicht gestellt hatte, war dieser Wunsch vergebens.

* * *

Lee rollte sich auf ihrem Bett auf die andere Seite und schloss die Augen. Gleich morgen früh würde sie erst Charlotte und dann Clarke antworten. Zuletzt hatte sich Lee mit Clarke vor etwa einer Woche getroffen. Sie hatten geübt und er hatte einmal mehr gesagt: „Immer dieses Schaukelpferd, Madeleine. Gab es in deinem Leben denn nichts anderes?"

* * *

Früher, als er noch in Spinners End gewohnt hatte, da waren die Wände seines Wohnzimmers von Bücherregalen vollständig verdeckt gewesen. 

Nun aber waren die wenigsten Regale, die an den Wänden mit der grässlichen, beigen Tapete lehnten, vollständig ausgefüllt. Severus Snape bedauerte, dass er damals nicht alle seine Bücher, die sich in einem Zeitraum von über einem Jahrzehnt in Spinners End angesammelt hatten, in sein neues Zuhause hatte mitnehmen können.

Zuhause? Pah!

Er hatte nie hierher gewollt und bis zum heutigen Tage war es Snape ein absolutes Rätsel geblieben, warum das Ministerium gerade diese eine Adresse ausgewählt hatte, wenn er doch selbst weitere Vorschläge gehabt hatte. Vorschläge von Orten, an denen er ebenfalls sicher gewesen wäre.

Aber nein, das Ministerium hatte auf eine ausschließlich von Muggeln bewohnte Gegend bestanden.

Eigentlich verrückt, war doch allgemein bekannt, wessen Anhänger Snape einst gewesen war.

Nur selten verließ Snape das Haus und wenn er dies tat, dann nur weil er einfach keine andere Alternative besaß.

Hinter seinem Haus befand sich ein großes Beet, in dem Snape Nahrungsmittel anpflanzte und mit Hilfe seiner magischen Kräfte rasch reifen ließ. Auch ein Apfelbaum wuchs in seinem Garten.

Doch reichte der Vorrat nicht aus, blieb Snape nichts anderes übrig, als das nächste Geschäft der Muggel aufzusuchen und dort einzukaufen. Das Geld dafür erhielt er vom Ministerium.

Dank seiner Herkunft, dank seines verfluchten Muggelvaters, kam Snape mit der Währung der Muggel und dem Einkaufen selbst gut zurecht.

Die Tage verbrachte Snape damit Bücher zu lesen, besonders komplizierte Tränke zu brauen und seine alten Fähigkeiten zu schulen.

So verlief sein Leben schon seit Jahren.

Zunächst war diese neue Einsamkeit für ihn ungewohnt gewesen. Sicherlich, Snape war nie ein Menschenfreund und schon immer ein Eigenbröckler gewesen, doch war es seltsam, tagein und tagaus niemanden um sich herum zu haben.

Niemanden, den man nicht mochte, den man am Liebsten aus dem Weg gegangen wäre. Niemanden, der einem etwas bedeutete, mit dem man sich unterhalten könnte.

Diese Stille, diese unbeschreibliche, unheimliche Ruhe!

Sie waren plötzlich da. Begleiter, die ihn – so dachte er – wohl nie wieder verlassen würden.

Doch Snape arrangierte sich mit seiner neuen Lebenssituation und tat, was er konnte, um zu vermeiden, dass sich ein dritter Begleiter zu ihm gesellen würde. Ein besonders gefährlicher, den er nie kennen gelernt hatte; die Langeweile.

* * *

Besucher, erwartete wie ungebeten erschienene, hätten in Snapes Wohnzimmer ein braunes Sofa aus weichem Leder, zwei dazu passende Sessel, einen gläsernen Tisch, einen größeren Wandschrank und eben jene Bücherregale vorgefunden. 

An jenem späten Nachmittag saß Snape auf dem Sofa und durchblätterte eine alte Enzyklopädie der Flüche. Das Buch war bereits ganz zerfleddert und verschiedene Seiten fehlten gänzlich.

Snape strich gerade mit dem Finger über die besonders umständlich formulierte Definition eines zwar kurzzeitig schmerzhaften, aber im Grunde genommen doch harmlosen Fluchs, als er es hörte.

Es, das laute Pochen an der Tür.

Snape lehnte sich leicht zurück und horchte. Zuletzt hatte eine junge Frau drei Wochen zuvor an seiner Haustür geklopft. War sie nun wiedergekommen?

„Mr Piton!"

Er vernahm ihr Rufen, erkannte ihre Stimme. Ja, sie war es tatsächlich.

„Mr Piton! Machen Sie doch auf! Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind!"

Ohne das Rufen und Klopfen weiter zu beachten, blätterte Snape eine Seite weiter und begann zu lesen. Wieder nur kompliziert Formuliertes, wieder ein nicht lebensgefährlicher Fluch.

„Ich komme vom Ministerium!"

_Wenn dieses Buch sich in der Bibliothek Hogwarts befinden würde, müsste man es dann in der Verbotenen Abteilung suchen oder doch nicht?_, fragte sich Snape in Gedanken.

„PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

Er schaute augenblicklich von der Enzyklopädie auf. Zum ersten Mal hatte die Frau nicht bloß gerufen, sondern richtig geschrieen. Im nächsten Moment hörte das Klopfen auf.

Professor Snape.

Es war schon lange her, dass ihn jemand so genannt hatte und es war merkwürdiges Gefühl, diesen Namen nach Jahren wieder zu vernehmen, wohl wissend, persönlich gemeint zu sein.

Nun, sie kannte sowohl seinen echten, als auch seinen neuen Namen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es sich bei ihr um keine Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums handelte, war äußerst gering, wusste Snape doch, dass nur eine Person seinen neuen Namen, seine neue Adresse weitergegeben und der Unbekannten verraten haben könnte.

Snape schlug das Buch zu. das Auftauchen der Unbekannten empfand als unerlaubtes Eindringen in sein Leben. Sein neues Leben als Perseus Piton.

* * *

Lee hatte gewartet, bis sich dazu entschieden hatte, Snape erneut aufzusuchen. Die Zeitspanne von drei Wochen war nötig gewesen, um ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren und sich darüber klar zu werden, wie sie genau vorgehen wollte. 

Sie hatte sich mit Charlotte getroffen und ihr versprochen, niemanden von den Informationen über Snape zu erzählen und sich mit ihrer Freundin gefreut, als diese davon berichtet hatte, dass auch Eric ihr Beziehungsproblem erkannt hatte und es nun gemeinsam mit seiner Frau in Angriff nahm.

Auch bei Clarke war Lee gewesen, hatte sich ein letztes Mal auf den heutigen Tag vorbereitet.

Heute nun, war ihr weder vor Aufregung übel, noch verspürte sie Angst. Lee war bereit.

Die Tür von Snapes Haus öffnete sich plötzlich. Lee, an jenem Tag mit einer dunkelblauen Hose und hellgrünen Bluse bekleidet, war verblüfft und sah zu, wie der Spalt, der sie nun einen Blick auf den Flur erhaschen ließ, größer und größer wurde.

Schließlich stand die Tür komplett offen.

Ein letztes Mal fokussierte Lee all ihre Gedanken auf das magische Schaukelpferd, dann atmete sie tief durch – und trat ein.

In Snapes Haus.


	5. Gefährliche Maskerade

Kein Möbelstück stand im Flur und keine Kerzen, die hätten Licht spenden können, hingen an den Wänden. Leise schloss Lee die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie trat einen Schritt vor, hielt inne und lauschte nach Schritten. Doch sie vernahm keinen Laut.

Während Lee ihren Blick über die Wände schweifen ließ, griff öffnete sie ihre dunkelviolette Handtasche und griff in diese hinein. Zwischen Portemonnaie, kleinem Bilderrahmen und Kugelschreiber fanden ihre Finger rasch, was sie suchten. Der Zauberstab fühlte sich in ihrer Hand kühl, aber doch fest an. Langsam zog sie ihre Hand aus der Tasche und klappte diese sorgfältig wieder zu.

Jetzt war sie, Lee, hier. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Den Zauberstab schützend vor sich haltend, ging Lee Schritt für Schritt durch den Flur, steuerte direkt das nächste Zimmer an. Nur noch um Ecke biegen und sie wäre dort. Dort, in dem Raum, der wahrscheinlich das Wohnzimmer war. Im Raum, in dem er vermutlich auf sie wartete.

Lee sah bereits ein großes, halb mit Büchern ausgefülltes Regal. Sie beschleunigte ihren Gang und streckte unwillkürlich den Zauberstab aus...

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

Lee hatte kaum das Wohnzimmer betreten, da war der Zauber auch schon ausgesprochen.

_Nein!_, dachte sie automatisch, doch es war zu spät und der Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand. Aber er wurde von einer Hand gefangen.

Lee starrte den Mann, der da einige Meter von ihr entfernt auf dem Sofa saß, an. Das war also Severus Snape.

Als erstes fiel ihr auf, wie ungepflegt seine Haare waren. Einst mussten sie so dunkel wie heißes Pech gewesen sein, doch nun war Snapes fettiges Haar von unzähligen grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Und dabei, das wusste Lee, war er noch nicht einmal 50 Jahre alt.

Er trug eine schwarze Robe, fast so, als wäre er noch Lehrer in Hogwarts und befände sich nicht in seinen eigenen vier Wänden.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen sah Lee direkt in sein Gesicht, auf dem kühler Ausdruck lag. Ihr Blick blieb an Snapes Hakennase hängen und plötzlich zog sich ihr Magen zusammen.

Für einen kurzen Moment, da drohte es über sie hereinzubrechen. Die Angst, ihr Vater könnte sich geirrt haben und die Gedanken an ihre Mutter und an jene Heiler, zu dem Lee kurz vor ihrem siebten Geburtstag…

Es war ein kurzer, ein heftiger innerer Kampf, doch am Ende siegte Lee. Gewaltsam schob sie im Geiste alles beiseite, was sie hätte verstören oder beunruhigen können und rief sich das Bild ihres geliebten Schaukelpferdes wieder in Erinnerung.

_Seine Nase…_

Lee schloss die Augen.

_Schaukelpferd. Schaukelpferd, Schau-_

„Miss?", fragte Snape scharf. „Denken Sie nicht, es wäre an der Zeit, sich mir gegenüber vorzustellen?"

„Verzeihung", sagte Lee und öffnete augenblicklich ihre Augen, „ich war noch so von Ihrem Angriff überrascht, Mr… Mr-"

„Piton", sagte Snape, „und übrigens, das war kein Angriff."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Lee.

Schweigen.

Lee sah sich in Snapes Wohnzimmer um, versuchte unauffällig den Blick umher schweifen zu lassen.

„Miss? Ihr Name."

„Oh, natürlich", sagte Lee und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mr Piton, mein Name ist Ellen Finney und ich komme im Auftrag des Ministeriums."

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Snape.

„Ich arbeite mit Mrs Carmichael zusammen."

An der Art, wie Snape die Stirn in Falten zog, erkannte Lee, dass ihm der Name nichts weiter sagte.

„Die ehemalige Miss Charlotte Doyle", fügte sie daher hinzu.

„Sie war zuletzt vor einem Jahr hier, um mir Fragen zu stellen und mir Geld zu überbringen. Ich nehme an, Miss Finney, dass Sie aus demselben Grund hier sind?"

„Mitnichten", sagte Lee und trat einen Schritt auf Snape zu, „mitnichten, Mr Piton."

Es schien, als erstaune ihn dies.

„Könnte ich jetzt bitte meinen Zauberstab zurückbekommen?", wagte die vermeintliche Miss Finney zu fragen.

Ihr Stab und auch sein eigener ruhten auf Snapes Schoß.

„Nein", sagte Snape, nicht bevor ich weiß, weshalb Sie beschlossen haben, hierher zu kommen und mich zu stören."

Sie überlegte kurz, ganz kurz.

„In Ordnung. Dürfte ich mich dann wenigstens setzen?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wies Snape mit der Hand auf einen Sessel. Lee ging auf diesen zu, packte ihn und schob ihn so hin, dass sie und Snape einander gegenüber saßen, nur getrennt durch einen Tisch, durch mehr als einen und weniger als zwei Meter.

„Als Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums ist es meine Pflicht, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Ihr Leben möglicherweise in ernsthafter Gefahr ist", sagte Lee.

Snape lachte auf, aber es war kein freundliches, sondern ein leeres Lachen.

„Und deswegen, um mir das zu sagen, suchen mich extra persönlich auf?"

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Miss Finney, es ist mir bekannt, dass mir andere nach dem Leben trachten. Ich weiß, was

die Todesser, die es natürlich offiziell nicht mehr gibt, in mir sehen. Und ja, ich weiß, wen sie für den Fall des Dunklen Lords neben Harry Potter am meisten verantwortlich machen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, gibt es doch etwas, was mir Rätsel aufgibt."

„Ja, tatsächlich?", fragte Lee.

„Wen hassen die Anhänger des toten Dunklen Lords wohl mehr, Potter oder doch mich, Severus Snape?"

„Nun, Sie waren der Verräter", meinte Lee.

Snape lehnte sich zurück.

„Richtig", sagte er, „und ich war es auch, durch dessen Aussagen viele Todesser Askaban nie wieder verlassen werden."

Lee nickte unwillkürlich.

„Es gibt also genügend Gründe, weswegen mich gewisse Personen hassen und sicherlich auch schon versucht haben, mich zu finden, um mein Leben zu beenden. Aber Miss Finney, wenn ich Ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen darf, mir hat das Ministerium selbst meine neue Adresse ausgesucht und dank Ihnen trage ich jetzt auch diesen ungewöhnlichen Namen."

Er klang nicht so, als sei er dem Ministerium dankbar.

„Außerdem versprach man mir Schutz. Was soll ich denn jetzt von diesem Versprechen halten, jetzt, wo Sie mir gegenüber sitzen und mich vor irgendjemanden warnen?"

In seiner Stimme schwang deutlicher Spott mit.

„Auch das Ministerium ist fehlbar", sagte Lee.

„So?"

„Ja, man stelle sich vor, es gelingt jemanden, der zu denen gehört, die Ihnen nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes tun wollen, Ihre neue Adresse herauszufinden?"

„Fast unmöglich", sagte Snape mit einem ganz seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme. „Nur ein ganz kleiner Kreis von Ministeriumsmitgliedern kennt sie. Um in diesen Vertrauenskreis zu gelangen, bedarf es einer langen Zeit und sorgfältigen Prüfung der Person. Nun, sind Sie hier um zu gestehen, dass diese Prüfungen doch nicht ganz so sorgfältig verlaufen sind, wie mir Miss Doyle klarmachen wollte?"

„Vielleicht", sagte Lee.

„Dann", entgegnete Snape, „hat das Ministerium ein Problem. Tut jemand mir etwas an, fällt das auf Ihre wunderbar fleißige Abteilung zurück. Sie würden Ihre Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren, was nicht zum ersten Mal passieren würde. Was meinen Sie, wie viele solcher Skandale wird das Ministerium wohl noch vertragen können, ehe bestimmte Abteilungen aufgelöst und gewisse Mitarbeiter entlassen werden?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Unter Snapes Augen waren dunkle Schatten, die Lee deutlich verrieten, dass er in den letzten Tagen nicht allzu viel geschlafen hatte.

„Wir zwei sind uns schon einmal begegnet", sagte Lee, die Snapes herausforderndem Blick standhielt. „Ich arbeite schon sehr lange im Ministerium."

„Seit wann?"

„Seit meinem 18. Lebensjahr."

Snapes Augen waren dunkel und durchdringend. Lange, das spürte Lee, würde sie diese nicht mehr ertragen können.

„Und seit wann leben Sie in England?"

„Ich bin mit 17 Jahren nach England emigriert. Zu spät, um meinen amerikanischen Akzent abzulegen."

Nun wandte sie ihren Blick endgültig ab. Snape war aus ihrem Blickduell als Sieger hervor gegangen.

„Komme ich Ihnen bekannt vor?", fragte sie.

Aber Snape verweigerte ihr die Antwort. Stattdessen fragte er nach einer Weile:

„Also, vor wem soll ich mich Ihrer Meinung in Acht nehmen?"

„Das Ministerium", begann Lee, „hat in letzter Zeit deutliche Hinweise erhalten, dass eine ganz bestimmte Person es auf Sie abgesehen hat."

„Mann oder Frau?"

Seine Frage verblüffte sie.

„In den Reihen der Todesser gab es auch Frauen, Miss Finney", bemerkte Snape trocken.

„Ja… Ich meine, Sie haben Recht. Ihr Verfolger ist weiblich."

Nun schien Snape zu nachzudenken.

„Kenne ich diese Frau?"

„Ja."

„Wie ist ihr Name?"

„Wollen Sie nicht vorher wissen, warum diese Frau Sie unbedingt aufspüren will?", fragte Lee.

„Weil sie mich hasst, verachtet und meinen Tod will", entgegnete Snape, der sich nicht danach anhörte, als berühre ihn dies oder würde ihm gar Angst machen.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht", sagte Lee, stütze sich mit den Händen auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab und beugte sich vor.

„Was wissen Sie dann?"

„Die Frau ist jung, noch unter 25."

„Wie alt war sie, als ich mich noch als Todesser ausgeben musste?", fragte Snape. Auf einmal schien ihm ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein, denn er veränderte ruckartig seine Sitzhaltung. „Sagen Sie, war sie eine meiner Schülerinnen?"

„Diese junge Frau glaubt, Sie könnten Ihre Mutter getötet haben."

Snape starrte Lee an, dann erschien ein boshaftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sie irrt sich", sagte er, „und jetzt würde ich sehr gerne den Namen der geheimnisvollen Unbekannten erfahren."

„Also liegt sie falsch?", fragte Lee, die merkte, dass sie sich aufregte.

_Denk an das Pferd! Verschließe deinen Geist, verschließe ihn!  
_  
„Ja", erwiderte Snape ungehalten, „ich habe ihre Mutter nicht getötet, wer sie auch war."

„Können Sie das beweisen, Mr Sna-, Mr Piton?"

_Schaukelpferd! Schaukelpferd!_

„Was soll das? Sind Sie hier, um mich zu verhören oder um mir Schutz vor dieser Irren zu gewähren? Vergessen Sie nicht, was Ihre Aufgabe ist, Miss Finney!"

Die falsche Miss Finney spürte, dass sie nicht mehr lange in der Lage wäre, dieses Spiel, diese Maskerade aufrechtzuerhalten. Zu sehr drohte Snapes Verhalten sie zu erzürnen, zu groß war die Wut, zu stark der Schmerz.

„Ihr Name, bitte"; forderte Snape ungehalten.

„Madeleine Rains, Tochter von Aaron Rains", sagte Lee.

Augenblicklich wurde es still im Raum. Lees Herz begann wild zu pochen. Die Möglichkeit, dass Snape ihren Namen unter einem im _Klitterer_ erschienen Artikel bereits schon einmal gelesen hatte, war zwar denkbar gering, aber sie bestand.

„Ich habe diese Namen nie zuvor gehört", sagte Snape.

„Wissen Sie, da gibt es etwas in meiner Tasche, was ich Ihnen gerne zeigen möchte", meinte Lee und machte daran, ihre zu Tasche zu öffnen.

„Nein", sagte Snape scharf.

Lee blickte auf. Snapes Gesichtszüge spannten sich an.

„Geben Sie mir die Tasche, los!"

Ohne zu zögern warf Lee Snape ihre Tasche zu und während sie dies tat, sagte sie:

„Aaron Rains hieß nicht immer so. Er hat seinen Namen geändert. Früher, da lautete sein Nachname…"

Snape fing die dunkelviolette Tasche auf und legte es nieder auf seinen Schoss, bereit es zu öffnen.

Jetzt, ging es nur um Sekunden. Winzigste Bruchteile von Sekunden.

Lee beugte sich vor, ihre Hand fuhr in ihre Hosentasche. In jenem winzigen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wo Snape die Tasche aufklappte und das Foto erblickte, da galt es zu handeln. Nichts durfte nun missglücken.

„Makintosch!", rief Lee aus – und zog den Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche. „Accio Zauberstäbe!"

Die beiden Zauberstäbe, die soeben noch auf Snapes Schoß geruht hatten, flogen nun auf sie zu. Lee fing sie mit der freien Hand.

Snape hatte das Foto gesehen, hatte den Namen gehört. Sofort war er erstarrt. Hastig hob er den Kopf und schaute Lee direkt in die Augen.

In Snapes Gesicht stand das blanke Entsetzen geschrieben, in seinen Augen eine bedrohliche Verstörtheit von furchtbarer Tiefe. Aber Lee sah in ihnen auch noch etwas anderes- Schmerz. Schmerz, wie man ihn nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Er starrte sie einfach an, wohl unfähig ein Wort zu sagen. Lee legte die beiden erbeuteten Zauberstäbe auf ihre Oberschenkel. Sie war vorbereitet gewesen und hatte während des ganzen Gesprächs noch einen andren Zauberstab in der Hosentasche versteckt gehalten. Langsam hob sie diesen jetzt an.

Die Hose war weit und wenn Lee ging, flatterte sie. Bei einer engen Hose hätte sich der Zauberstab schließlich deutlich abgezeichnet.

Nun richtete Lee den Zauberstab auf Snape, zielte direkt auf sein Herz.

„Das ist mein richtiger Zauberstab. Der andere gehörte Aaron Makintosch. Wie du weißt, Snape, sucht sich der Zauberstab seinen Zauberer. Der meines Vaters und ich, wir gehörten nicht gerade zusammen. Eigentlich kann ich mit ihm nur einfache Sprüche ausführen. Von daher bin ich dir sehr dankbar, dass du mich entwaffnet hast."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, tat dies unentwegt. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber gleich. Langsam nahm er wieder einen Gesichtsausdruck von scheinbarer Gleichgültigkeit an, doch was in seinen Augen lag, verschwand nicht.

„Nein, nein", murmelte Snape endlich. „Das ist unmöglich."

Lee antworte nicht. Nun brauchte sie sich nicht mehr zu verstellen. Nun konnte sie zulassen, dass die Namen ihr unbarmherzig durch den Kopf schwirrten.

_Mum. Dad. Diane. Aaron. Rains. Makintosch. Rachel._

Man konnte Snape ansehen, wie groß sein innerer Kampf war. Lee aber nahm seine verzweifelten Versuche, die Beherrschung zu wahren, ungerührt auf. Aber als sie bemerkte, dass Snapes Hände zitterten, erfüllte sie doch eine gewisse Befriedigung.

„Möchtest du nicht etwas sagen?", fragte Lee.

Snape atmete heftig, erlangte darüber jedoch schnell wieder die Kontrolle. Noch immer lag diese dunkelviolette Tasche auf seinem Schoß, in ihr das Foto von Lees Mutter. Nun stieß Snape die Tasche zu Boden.

„Du", sagte Snape mit einer Stimme, welche nicht wie die seine klang, denn ihr fehlte die übliche Selbstsicherheit, „du bist tot. Schon seit Jahren."

Lee lachte, musste es einfach tun. Zu unwirklich, zu surreal erschien ihr die Szene, die Situation.

„Ich glaube", sagte sie, „du hast einen Schock. Ich weiß, wie das ist."

Und kaum hatte sie jenen Satz ausgesprochen, da holte Lee die Erinnerung wieder ein und sie dachte an jenen schrecklichen Abend, der sich für alle Ewigkeit in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte.

Jener Abend, drei Tage vor Aaron Rains' Tod, als ihr Vater Lee ein Geständnis machte, dass ihr Leben für immer verändern sollte.


	6. Letztes Geständnis

Lee hatte sowohl an ihre Kindheit, als auch an ihre Jugendjahre schöne Erinnerungen. Aaron hatte sein Bestes gegeben, um sie zu einer selbstbewussten jungen Frau zu erziehen, die ihren Weg ging, unabhängig davon, was andere sagten.

Aarons ganzes Leben war auf seine Tochter ausgerichtet. Er hatte weder Freunde noch Verabredungen mit Frauen, geschweige denn feste Beziehungen. Mit verschiedenen kleinen Gelegenheitsjobs verdiente er gerade genug Geld, um davon mit Lee leben zu können.

Als Lee ein kleines Kind war, verbrachte er jede freie Minute mit ihr. Er las ihr vor, spielte mit ihr und kochte für sie. Als Lee älter wurde und damit begann, die Welt um sich herum zu erkundigen und Fragen über Fragen zu stellen, da bemühte sich Aaron auf jede eine Antwort zu geben, mochte diese auch noch so skurril ausfallen.

Selbst als Lee nach ihrer Mutter fragte, wich Aaron ihr nicht aus, sondern erzählte dem kleinen Mädchen von Diane, die an einer schweren Krankheit gestorben war.  
In den darauf folgenden Jahren konnte sich Lee mit jeder Frage, welche ihre tote Mutter betraf, an Aaron wenden. Nie wich er ihr aus, nie forderte er seine Tochter auf, die Fragerei zu unterlassen, sondern erzählte freimütig von der gemeinsamen Schulzeit.

Aaron und Lee wohnten in einer kleinen Wohnung in New York. Das Quartier, in dem sie lebten, war ausschließlich von Zauberern bewohnt. Zu Muggeln hatte Lee keinerlei Kontakt. Ja, sie erfuhr erst mit sieben Jahren, nur wenige Tage vor ihrem achten Geburtstag, dass auch andere Menschen in New York und auf der ganzen Welt lebten, die keinerlei Zauberkräfte besaßen.  
Aaron verließ die Wohnung nur, wenn es nötig war, hatte aber nichts dagegen, dass Lee dies tat, um in den Park zu gehen und dort mit anderen Kindern zu toben.

Mit 11 Jahren verließ Lee ihr Zuhause, um eine Schule für magisch begabte Kinder in Kanada zu besuchen. Während der ganzen unglücksfreien sieben Jahre, die Lee dort verbrachte, schrieb sie ihrem Vater Woche für Woche einen Brief. Nichts ließ sie in ihren Briefen aus. Aaron erfuhr jede Neuigkeit über Lees Freunde, den Unterricht, die Lehrer und weiteren Ereignissen.

Als sich Lee mit 16 Jahren in ihren - genau vier Monate und einen Tag jüngeren - Schulfreund Gérard Dion verliebte, war die erste Person, die davon erfuhr, Lees beste Freundin Jill Moore – und die zweite natürlich Aaron, den Lee unbedingt an ihren Glück teilhaben lassen wollte.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie verrückt das ist, Lee? Du schreibst deinem Vater, dass du dich verliebt hast? Kein normales Mädchen würde so etwas tun!", hatte sich Jill entsetzt geäußert.

„Dann lass mich eben unnormal sein. Außerdem habe ich nur geschrieben, dass es da einen Jungen gibt, den ich sehr, sehr nett finde", hatte Lee mit einem Lächeln entgegnet und den Brief zusammengefaltet, um ihn in den nächsten fünfzehn Minuten abzuschicken.

Jill war aus dem Kopfschütteln nicht mehr herausgekommen.

Tatsächlich kam Lee mit Gérard zusammen. Als sie die Schule mit 17 Jahren abschloss, war diese erste Beziehung allerdings bereits beendet, denn Gérard hatte Lee mit einer anderen betrogen. Die andere war eine gute Bekannte Lees gewesen. Eine Mitschülerin, von der Lee ein solch niederträchtiges Verhalten nie erwartet hätte.

Der Liebeskummer, unter den Lee in den Monaten leiden sollte, war schmerzhafter als alles andere, was sie je zuvor erlebt hatte. Nachdem sich Lee während des ersten Monats nach der Trennung in der Wohnung ihres Vaters verkrochen und aus dem Weinen nicht mehr herausgekommen war, entdeckte sie alsbald ihre Stärke. Die Stärke, um den entsetzlichen, unbeschreiblich qualvollen Liebeskummer nicht zu verdrängen, sondern um ihn zu verarbeiten.

Es war die Arbeit, mit der Lee ihren Schmerz besiegte. Sie begann damit, in der Redaktion einer kleinen Zeitung zu arbeiten. Ihre Kollegen schätzten sie und dank ihres neuen Jobs, der Lee unerwartet viel Freude bereitete, blühte die junge Frau auf. Ein neues Selbstbewusstsein erwachte in ihr.  
Gerade in jener Situation sollte Lees Leben auf schrecklichste Art und Weise aus den Fugen geraten.

* * *

Sie stand vor seinem Schlafzimmer und versuchte krampfhaft, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Aber es gelang Lee nicht.  
Schluchzend verbarg sie das Gesicht in ihren Händen und ein Zittern fuhr durch ihren Körper. Lee konnte nicht sagen, wie sie die letzten drei Monate überstanden hatte, ohne vollkommen zusammenzubrechen.

Der Schmerz, den sie jetzt empfand, war nichts gegen den, welcher ihr Gérard bereitet hatte. Den blanken Zorn, den sie verspürte, war so mächtig, dass es Lee eigentlich hätte erschrecken müssen. Sie war zornig auf alles und jeden. Sie hasste es, ihren Vater leiden sehen zu müssen. Hasste es, hilflos zu sein.

Seitdem die Heiler im magischen Krankenhaus ihm mitgeteilt hatten, dass es für seine nur selten auftretende Krankheit keinerlei Heilmittel gab, ging Lee Rains durch die Hölle.  
Sie schlief kaum noch, aß wenig und weinte mehr als in ihrem ganzen bisherigen Leben. Besonders die sinnlose Frage nach dem Warum quälte sie.

Warum gerade ihr Vater? Warum auf diese Weise? Wieso durften andere leben, die Schreckliches, Unverzeihliches getan hatten, während Aaron, welcher nie ein Verbrechen begangen hatte, seinem Lebensende nahe war?

_Warum?_

* * *

Lee wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schob ihre Haare zurück, während sie sich gleichzeitig ermahnte, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Mit Tränen und Verzweiflung tat sie ihrem Vater keinen Gefallen. Wie sollte er in Frieden sterben, wenn er seine Tochter derartig leiden sah?

Nein, Lee musste jetzt Stärke vorgeben. Sie durfte ihm ihre wahren Gefühle nicht preisgeben. Einmal noch holte die junge Frau tief Luft – dann drückte sie die Türklinke hinunter.

Aaron hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, zu Hause zu sterben, wo er seine Tochter in seiner Nähe wusste. Diese bemühte sich darum, ihm die wenige Zeit, die ihm noch blieb, so angenehm wie nur möglich zu gestalten.

Zuerst gab Lee ihre Arbeit auf, um rund um die Uhr für ihren Vater da zu sein, mochte er auch gegen ihre Entscheidung heftig protestiert haben.  
Tag für Tag braute sie ihm einen Trank, der seine ansonsten starken Schmerzen deutlich linderte.  
Auch las Lee Aaron aus Zeitungen vor, spielte mit ihm längere Kartenspiele und schwelgte mit ihm in Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten.

An jenem späten Nachmittag im Dezember bemerkte Lee, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Zu gequält wirkte ihr Vater, zu unkonzentriert verhielt er sich beim gemeinsamen Kartenspiel. Nicht ein einziges Mal blickte er Lee in die Augen.

Schließlich hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus und ließ die Karten sinken.

„Was ist los, Dad?"

Aarons Augen weiteten sich, womit er sich selbst verriet. Lee streckte ihre Hände aus und nahm ihm seine Karten ab. Packte diese zusammen, spannte ein Gummiband um den fertigen Stapel.  
Wortlos erhob sie sich von ihrem bequemen Stuhl mit dem bernsteinfarbenen Polster und eilte auf den großen Schrank aus heller Buche zu, in dem sie auch Aarons gesamte Garderobe aufbewahrte. Lee öffnete eine kleine Schublade und legte das Kartenspiel hinein.

Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Vater um. Sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck war nicht verschwunden.

Lee ging ruhig zurück zu ihrem Stuhl und setzte sich wieder hin. Sie ergriff die Hand ihres Vaters und sagte zärtlich:

„Komm schon, Dad. Du kannst mir erzählen, was dich bedrückt."

Aaron lächelte und Lee dachte daran, dass er trotz seines körperlichen Verfalls geistig vollkommen klar geblieben war.

„Lee", sagte Aaron, „ich liebe dich."

Sie nickte nur.

„Du hast für mich deinen Job aufgegeben. Das hättest du nicht tun sollen."

„Wir hatten diese Diskussion doch schon", erwiderte Lee mit sanfter Bestimmtheit. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder darüber sprechen, denn sie stand zu ihrer Entscheidung und bereute diese nicht.

„Du hast diesem Raum für mich eingerichtet", sagte Aaron. „Du weißt, wie sehr er mir gefällt."

Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs hatte Lee den Wänden einen wunderbar fröhlichen und unaufdringlichen, hellgrünen Farbton verpasst. Nicht nur der Kleiderschrank, sondern auch Aarons Bett und sein Nachttisch waren aus hellem Holz angefertigt worden und die Bettwäsche, welche den kranken Mann bedeckte, war gelb, rot und orange.  
Nichts in diesem Zimmer war düster oder traurig. Dafür hatte Lee, die auch Poster von Stränden und herrlichen Landschaften an die Wände geklebt hatte, schon gesorgt.

„Also, was möchtest du mir gerne sagen?", fragte Lee.

Da verzog ihr Vater sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Erschrocken beugte sich Lee über ihn, denn sie befürchtete eine Schmerzattacke.

„Was ist, Dad?", rief sie erschrocken aus.

In Aarons Augen lag nun ein Ausdruck furchtbarer Pein und er sagte leise:

„Es tut mir leid. Verzeih mir."

„Was?"

Er atmete nun schwer.

„Lee, öffne die untere Schublade vom Nachttisch."

Sie tat, was Aaron ihr aufgetragen hatte und verstand doch nichts.

In der Schublade fand sie die Ausgabe einer Tageszeitung vor. Lee holte sie hervor und warf einen Blick auf die Titelseite und das Datum.

„Dad, die Zeitung ist mehrere Monate alt", sagte sie leicht verwirrt.

„Lies vor", entgegnete Aaron.

„Britischer Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore von ehemaligem Todesser und Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste, Severus Snape, ermordet."

Lee hielt inne und blickte auf.

„Warum hast du die Zeitung aufbewahrt?"

„Komm her", flüsterte Aaron, „setz dich wieder hin."

Schweigend und völlig verwirrt kam Lee seiner Bitte nach. Für eine Weile herrschte nun Stille.

„Ich wollte es dir nie erzählen. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe", sagte Aaron. Während er sprach, sah er Lee nicht einmal von der Seite an, sondern blickte unentwegt zur Zimmerdecke.

„Bitte, lass mich dir erst alles erzählt und erklärt haben. Bitte lauf nicht einfach weg. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor ich fertig bin."

Ein Gefühl von großer Unruhe überkam Lee. Was auch immer er ihr nun sagen wollte, es würde schrecklich werden. Anders ließen sich Aarons letzte Sätze nicht erklären.

„Du solltest wissen, dass ich dich über alles liebe. Du bist mein Ein und Alles, Lee."

Ihr Inneres krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wieso betonte Aaron die Liebe zu seiner Tochter denn so ausdrücklich?

„Was weißt du über einen Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser?", fragte Aaron.

„Ich weiß, dass seine Anhänger vor nichts zurückschrecken. Nicht vor Folter und auch nicht vorm Töten."

„Ja, Lee. Du-weißt-schon-Wer ist eine große Gefahr für die britische Zauberwelt. Er ist ein Monster. Und er ist zurückgekehrt."

„Warum", fragte Lee ein weiteres Mal, „hast du die Zeitung aufbewahrt? Dad, hier in Amerika sind wir sicher."

Noch immer starrte Aaron zur Decke und in seinen Augen standen Tränen.

„Du-weißt-schon-Wer wird nicht ruhen, bevor er nicht ganz England unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hat. Er hasst Halbblüter und Muggelstämmige."

Nun liefen ihm die Tränen unkontrolliert über die Wangen. Sein Gesicht wurde nass.

„Ich kannte einst eine Frau, die als junges Mädchen von ihrer Familie gezwungen wurde, sich das Dunkle Mal einbrennen zu lassen. Sie hat sich gewehrt. Bis zum Schluss."

Aaron zog die Nase hoch. Er zitterte nun, während es der hilflosen Lee das Herz zerriss.

„Rede mit mir!", flehte sie ihn an. „Bitte!"

Erneut zog Aaron die Nase hoch, und als er zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme so tränenerstickt, dass Lee heftig zusammenzuckte.

„Diese Frau war Diane."

Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht aufzuschreien.

„Mum?", flüsterte sie fassungslos.

Die Krankheit musste nun doch Aarons Geist angegriffen haben, denn Lees Mutter war keine Todesserin gewesen. Nein!

„Ja", sagte Aaron nur.

Lee vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Oh Dad."

„Ich wollte es dir nie erzählen. Aber jetzt… wo Snape…"

„Was hat er damit zu tun?", fragte Lee und dachte gleichzeitig bei sich:

_Was hat die Krankheit nur aus dir gemacht?_

„Er… er…", weiter kam Aaron nicht. Sein Zittern verstärkte sich und er keuchte.

„Nein, Dad!"

Von Panik ergriffen beugte Lee sich vor und umklammerte fest seine Hände.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich bin ja da. Ich bin hier. Daddy, es ist alles okay."

Sie hoffte so sehr, dass ihre Worte ihn beruhigen würden. Aber seine Reaktion erschreckte sie.

„Nein!", rief Aaron laut aus, „nichts ist okay. Snape hat Dumbledore umgebracht!"

„Ja, aber-"

Aaron unterbrach sie einfach.

„Diane und ich sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Wir waren entfernte Verwandte."

Er sprach schnell, schien gar nicht Luft zu holen.

„Unsere Väter hatten irgendeine gemeinsame Tante soundsovielten Grades. Diane und ich gingen beide nach Hogwarts. Sie kam in ein anderes Haus als ich. Sie-"

„Pst", sagte Lee, „rege dich doch nicht auf."

„Unsere Familien zerstritten sich wegen irgend so einer lächerlichen Angelegenheit. Aber Diane und ich blieben Freunde, auch wenn es schwer war. Besonders wegen Oscar, ihrem Bruder."

„Dad", versuchte Lee es ein weiteres Mal, „Dad, sei doch-"

„Er war so fanatisch. So unglaublich aggressiv. Er hat unsere Freundschaft zerstört. Also suchte sich Diane jemand anderen, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte. Ich weiß nicht… Ich weiß nicht, was sie in Snape gesehen hat."

„Was? Er kannte meine Mutter?"

Lee glaubte ihm nicht. Glaubte nicht ein einziges Wort.

„Nach dem siebten Schuljahr verlor ich den Kontakt zu ihr. Und dann, zwei Jahre später, stand sie plötzlich vor meiner Tür, ihre kleine, einjährige Tochter im Arm."

An diesem Punkt nun, nahm Aarons Geschichte eine Wendung, auf die Lee nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Plötzlich, da erschien ihr alles zu abstrus, als dass Aaron es sich wirklich ausgedacht haben könnte.

„Ich habe noch eine Schwester?", fragte sie voller Entsetzen.

„Nein."

„Also ist sie tot."

Ihr Vater blickte plötzlich weg von der Decke, direkt in Lees Augen.

„Du warst das Baby."

Diesen Augenblick würde Lee nie vergessen. Ein Schwindelgefühl überkam sie und ihr wurde ganz schwarz vor Augen. Alles in ihr schrie nun und sie ließ Aarons Hände los.

„Diane war vollkommen aufgelöst. Sie hat mir alles erzählt. Von den Todessern, von dem, was sie selbst hatte tun müssen. Sie wollte nur eins: weg."

Auf einmal war da ein Rauschen. Lee hörte es ganz deutlich. Es war in ihrem Kopf.

„Diane ließ dich bei mir. Sie sagte, sie müsse noch zurück, denn da wäre jemand, von dem sie sich verabschieden wollte. Ich habe sie angefleht, nicht zu gehen, aber Diane wollte nicht auf mich hören. Sie war wie besessen."

Das Rauschen wurde stärker.

_Ich werde wahnsinnig_, dachte Lee.

„Sie hat mir noch gesagt, wem sie da Lebewohl sagen wollte. Es war Snape."

„War er… Ist er mein richtiger Vater?"

Lees Stimme schien von weit, weit herzukommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Diane hat nichts in dieser Hinsicht angedeutet. Ich habe nach deinem Vater gefragt, aber sie meinte nur, er wäre kein wahrer Todesser."

Lee erhob sich vom Stuhl, doch ihre Beine versagten. Sie fiel zu Boden und ihr Magen zog sich so stark zusammen, dass sie sich übergeben musste.

„Rede weiter", sagte sie einige Minuten später und sah hinab auf ihr Erbrochenes.

„Diane ist gegangen und nie wieder zurückgekehrt. Snape hat deine Mutter getötet."

Irgendwie schaffte es Lee aufzustehen. Aaron aber wollte sie nicht ansehen.

„Ich weiß, dass es so war. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Bestimmt hat sie Snape von ihren Fluchtplänen erzählt. Sie musste ihm vertraut haben."

_So wie ich dir, Dad. Aaron._

„Ich habe mein Leben von einem Tag auf den anderen einfach aufgegeben und bin mit dir nach Amerika geflohen. Unsere Namen habe ich auch geändert."

„Unsere?"

Jetzt weinte auch Lee.

„Früher hieß ich mit Nachnamen Makintosch."

„Und ich?"

Stille.

„UND ICH?"

Die Grenze des Erträglichen, dies wusste Lee, hatte sie bereits überschritten.

„Ich habe dich nach meiner Mutter benannt. Diane nannte dich Rachel."

Lee schloss die Augen. Wieder versagten ihre Beine und das Rauschen in ihrem Kopf war nun so laut, dass Lee Aarons Stimme nicht mehr vernahm.

* * *

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss. Ohne sich auch noch einmal umdrehen, eilte Lee die Treppen hinunter.

Als sie ins Freie trat, umgaben sie augenblicklich die Nacht und die Dunkelheit. Ohne zu wissen, wohin sie ging, schritt Lee einfach immer geradeaus. Auf einer kleinen Bank im Park ließ sie schließlich nieder.

Draußen lag Schnee und es herrschten Minustemperaturen. Aber Lee nahm die Kälte gar nicht wahr, und das, obwohl sie nichts weiter als eine dünne blaue Bluse und eine schwarze Hose trug.  
Lee blieb bis zum Sonnenaufgang auf jener Bank sitzen und starrte einfach ins Leere.

Als eine Folge dieser Nacht sollte Lee eine schwere Lungenentzündung davontragen. Alle weiteren Folgen aber blieben für die Augen ihrer Mitmenschen unsichtbar.

Aaron Rains starb drei Tage später.


	7. Kleine Schale

Lee benötigte viel Zeit, um Aarons letztes Geständnis verarbeiten zu können.

Zuerst war ihr alles wie ein einziger, zutiefst grausamer Albtraum vorgekommen. Die geistige Stärke, welche Lee einst über den Verlust ihres Freundes Gérard hinweg geholfen hatte, verließ sie nun.  
Am Nachmittag nach Aarons Beerdigung legte sich Lee, unter der schlimmen Lungenentzündung leidend, ins Bett und starrte mit ausdruckloser Miene zur Decke. Eigentlich hätten sie viele Gedanken, Ängste und unbeantwortet gebliebene Fragen quälen müssen, doch ihr Kopf fühlte sich vollkommen leer an.

Lee lag einfach nur da, ohne an etwas zu denken, ohne etwas zu fühlen.

So verging Tag um Tag, Nacht um Nacht. Und schließlich war ein ganzer Monat vergangen, ohne dass Lee, die kaum noch etwas aß, für länger als einige wenige Minuten das Bett verlassen hatte.

Da war sie von ihrer Lungenentzündung - dank eines Trankes, den Lee fast zwei Jahre zuvor einmal während der Sommerferien gebraut hatte - längst geheilt.

Irgendwann jedoch holten sie Lee dann doch ein. Sie, die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit. Ihre gesamte Kindheit zog an Lee vorbei, während sie auf diesem Bett lag und vor sich hin starrte.

Lee wusste, dass Aaron sie tatsächlich wie eine eigene Tochter geliebt hatte. Anders ließ sich sein absolut selbstloses Verhalten ihr gegenüber nicht erklären. Sie dachte daran, wie aufopferungsvoll er sich um sie gekümmert hatte, und ihre anfänglich große Fassungslosigkeit wurde kleiner. Lee begriff, dass ihr Vater – denn als diesen bezeichnete sie ihn nach wie vor – sie nur hatte schützen wollen.

Aaron hatte seinen Namen geändert und sich für ein Leben in der Fremde entschieden. Er war geflohen, um die kleine Rachel zu behüten, die Aaron später nach seiner Mutter Madeleine benennen sollte.

_Dad_, dachte Lee, _muss meine Mutter wirklich sehr geliebt haben._

Die Fassungslosigkeit verringerte sich weiter, doch sie verschwand nie ganz aus Lees Gedanken. Ihre Liebe zu ihrem Ziehvater jedoch blieb bestehen und veränderte sich nicht, auch wenn Lee vieles, was früher geschehen war, nun in einem ganz anderen Licht sah.

Etwa drei Monate nach Aarons Tod begann Lee damit, sich intensiv um einen neuen Job zu bemühen.

* * *

Sie war 17, als Aaron starb und 19, als sie den Weg in ihr Geburtsland England antrat.

Noch immer litt Lee unter den Folgen jenes verhängnisvollen Nachmittags. Aarons Geständnis verfolgte sie in ihren Träumen. Die Frage nach dem Verbleib ihres leiblichen Vaters hatte Lee dagegen erfolgreich aus ihren Gedanken verbannt.

Anders verhielt es sich mit Severus Snape, der vor kurzem vom Vorwurf, Albus Dumbledore heimtückisch ermordet zu haben, freigesprochen worden war. Lee wusste nicht so recht, wie sie über diesen Freispruch denken sollte.

Der Beweis dafür, dass Snape im Einvernehmen mit dem Schulleiter Hogwarts gehandelt hatte, war erbracht worden. Lee hatte ausführliche Zeitungsartikel darüber gelesen.

Aber war jener Beweis, jene Erinnerung an ein höchst vertrauliches Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Snape - mit erschütterndem Inhalt - denn auch wirklich echt?

Tief in ihrem Inneren spürte Lee, dass dem wohl so war, doch sie versuchte standhaft, an das Gegenteil zu glauben, was der jungen Frau mal mehr, mal weniger gut gelingen sollte.

Lee hatte unzählige Stunden damit verbracht, sich mit Snape zu beschäftigen. Sie wollte wissen, wer dieser Mann war, der ihre Mutter umgebracht hatte.

Angeblich umgebracht hatte.

Hatte er es getan? Oder trug doch ein anderer die Schuld an Dianes gewaltsamen Tod?

Keine Frage peinigte Lee mehr oder raubte ihr öfter den Schlaf.

Lee erfuhr, dass es sich bei Snape nicht nur um einen höchst begabten Tränkebrauer, sondern auch um einen ehemaligen Todesser und Spion handelte, der sich als Lehrer in Hogwarts bei seinen Schülern durch ein auffallend unfaires Verhalten stark unbeliebt gemacht hatte.

So zumindest hieß es in mehren Artikeln, die Lee sich ständig durchlas, während sie gleichzeitig ihre Fingernägel abknabberte. Eine Eigenschaft, die Lee erst nach dem Tod ihres Vaters angenommen hatte.

Sie kam nach England, weil sie die Wahrheit wissen wollte. Lee sah nur eine Möglichkeit:

Sie musste Snape aufsuchen und ihn mit seiner – angeblichen? – Tat konfrontieren. Doch wie sollte Lee, die alsbald als Journalistin für den _Klitterer_ arbeiten würde, dies gelingen? Wie sollte sie Snape finden?

Aber wie der Zufall es wollte, sollte Lee bei ihrer Einreise Charlotte begegnen. Die damalige Miss Doyle mochte die eher verschlossenen wirkende Lee auf Anhieb und stellte ihr mehr Fragen, als es ihre Pflicht gewesen wäre.

Lee verhielt sich zunächst zurückhaltend, begann dann aber langsam ihrerseits damit, Charlotte nach ihrer Person auszufragen. Ob sie denn schon lange im Ministerium arbeiten würde, wie ihr das Leben in England gefiele und ob sie wüsste, in wiefern sich ein Dasein in England und in den USA von einander unterschied.

Es war letztendlich Charlottes Idee gewesen, noch am gleichen Abend zusammen in ein kleines Restaurant zu gehen. Lee gefiel der Vorschlag und so sagte sie zu.

Ihre Freundschaft entwickelte sich anfangs langsam, wurde aber mit der Zeit immer intensiver.

Dann, nach mehr als zwei Jahren nach ihrer ersten Begegnung, erfuhr Lee eines Abends von Charlotte, dass diese zusammen mit Eric und einigen wenigen anderen Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums auch ehemaligen Todessern neue Identitäten verschaffte.

In diesem Augenblick wurden Lee zweierlei Dinge bewusst; Charlotte vertraute ihr nicht nur tief, sie war auch der Schlüssel, nach dem Lee so lange gesucht hatte.

Der Schlüssel zu Snapes neuem Leben, welches dem Rest der Zaubererwelt bisher verschlossen geblieben war.

* * *

Snapes Hände verkrampften sich ineinander und seine Lippen bebten.

„Was dir Aaron erzählt hat, war gelogen", stieß er hervor.

„Ach? Dann hat meine Mutter mich also nicht zu Aaron gebracht, weil sie nicht wollte, dass ich unter Todessern aufwachse?", fragte Lee kalt.

Täuschte sie sich, oder lag da ein Ausdruck der Furcht in Snapes Augen?

„Doch", sagte Snape, „aber-"

„Und", unterbrach Lee ihn, „ist sie nicht noch einmal losgegangen, um sich von dir zu verabschieden?"

„Ja, aber du verstehst nicht, ich-"

„Snape", sagte Lee, „ich will es nicht hören."

Er starrte sie an.

„Warum bist du gekommen?", fragte er. „Willst du mich töten?"

„Nein", entgegnete Lee.

Stille trat ein. Eine gefährlich lang anhaltende Stille.

Snapes Augen huschten über Lees Gesicht, huschten über die Spitze des Zauberstabs, die ihn bedrohte.

„Ich habe deine Mutter nicht getötet", sagte er. „Du musst mir glauben."

Aber Lee schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Zeit, in der ich Zweifel hatte, ist längst vorbei, Snape", entgegnete sie, aber ihre Stimme verbarg nicht ihre Unsicherheit.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Snape.

„Ja", sagte Lee nach einer Weile und rief dann plötzlich laut: „INCARCERUS!"

Weiße, lange Fäden schossen aus der Spitze von Lees Zauberstab und schnürten Snape ein. Die Fäden fesselten seine Hände aneinander, ebenso seine Füße. Sie umschnürten das gesamte Sofa und verhinderten so, dass Snape sich hätte erheben können.

Nun war er wehrlos, war Dianes Tochter, welche ihn für einen eiskalten Mörder hielt, komplett ausgeliefert.

Dianes Tochter…

Ihm war klar, was dies bedeutete, es drückte ihm die Kehle zu und nahm Snape die Luft zum Atmen.

_Was_, fragte er sich, _hat Aaron ihr noch erzählt? Welche Lügen?_

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, wenn er daran dachte, was er ihr wohl verschwiegen haben mochte. Hatte Aaron seiner Ziehtochter erzählt, dass er nicht ihr leiblicher Vater war?

Snape musste es herausfinden.

„Was hat dir Aaron über sich und deine Mutter erzählt?", fragte Snape.

Sie spürte, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Aaron war mein Vater, Snape. Und er bleibt es und wird es für mich immer bleiben. Aber dennoch, wenn du weißt, wer mein biologischer Dad ist, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an und erzähle es mir."

„Warum bist du gekommen? Rachel?"

Es war auffällig, wie Snape die Frage nach ihrem Vater ignorierte.

„Was weißt du über meinen Vater?", fragte Lee, die beim Klang ihres richtigen Namens beinahe zusammen gezuckt wäre. „Wer war er? Meine Mutter meinte, er sei kein wahrer Todesser gewesen."

Snape starrte sie an.

„Das soll Diane gesagt haben?"

Seine Stimme war nun ein Tick leiser als zuvor.

Aber anstatt seine neu aufgekommene Frage zu beantworten, sagte Lee:

„Ich bin gekommen, weil ich Gerechtigkeit will. Ich weiß, dass du unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums stehst. Aber das schützt dich nicht unbedingt davor, für eine frühere Tat verurteilt zu werden."

Snapes Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

„Du hast Dumbledore getötet und wurdest freigesprochen. Und du hast eine junge Frau namens Diane Baxter getötet. Aber dafür wirst du nicht davonkommen. Das verspreche ich dir."

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Snape.

Lees Hand senkte sich, erhob sich wieder, zielte auf Snapes Herz, zielte auf seinen Kopf.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du endlich zu dem stehst, was du getan hast."

Lee glaubte nicht, dass Snape bereitwillig gestehen würden. Aber sie war bereit, ihn zu bedrohen und wenn es wirklich erforderlich sein sollte, dann würde sie auch vor brutaler Gewalt nicht zurückschrecken.

„Ich habe Diane nicht getötet", sagte Snape.

„Du lügst", entgegnete Lee kalt, „du sitzt hier vor ihrer Tochter und lügst ihr einfach ins Gesicht. Du bist so unglaublich verabscheuungswürdig."

Snape erkannte, dass sie nur ein Schuldeingeständnis akzeptieren würde und er wusste, dass er jetzt keine andere Wahl hatte, als…

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das ist, Snape."

„Was?"

„Jemandem Gewalt anzutun. Ich weiß nicht, wo die Schmerzensgrenze liegt. Von daher wäre es durchaus möglich, dass ich sie irgendwann unwissentlich weit überschreite."

Sie klang weder besonders ruhig noch aufgeregt. Aber ihre Drohung meinte sie eindeutig ernst.

„Glaubst du wirklich, das Ministerium würde ein unter Folter erzwungenes Geständnis akzeptieren?"

Lee zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Lässt du mir denn eine andere Wahl, Snape?"

Sie beugte sich leicht vor und streckte die Hand aus, welche den Zauberstab hielt. Lee wirkte konzentriert. So, als überlege sie sich, welchen boshaften Fluch sie als erstes auf Snape hetzen sollte…

„Ich zähle gleich bis zehn, Snape, und wenn du mir bis dahin nicht-"

„Ich kann meine Unschuld beweisen."

Die Worte waren einfach aus ihm heraus gebrochen. Snape war über sich selbst erschrocken. Alles, wirklich alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, Lee den Beweis anzuvertrauen.

Den Beweis für seine Unschuld.

War es ein Trick? Versuchte Snape etwa, sie hereinzulegen?

Lee spielte mit dem Gedanken aufzustehen, vor Snape zu treten, ihm die Spitze des Zauberstabs gegen die Schläfe zu pressen und mit Hilfe eines harmlosen, aber recht unangenehmen Fluchs einen Schrecken einzujagen.

Vielleicht ließe sich dadurch der Wahrheitsgehalt seiner letzten Äußerung besser herausfinden…

Ja, vielleicht sollte sie wirklich…

„Der Beweis befindet sich in der oberen Etage. Dort sind drei Türen. Zwei-"

Lee stand auf und schritt auf Snape zu.

Er sah die Spitze auf sich zukommen, spürte sie gleich darauf auf seiner nassgeschwitzten Stirn. Lee schwieg.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", sagte Snape, der Lees Fluch erwartete. „Aber wenn du fertig bist, dann geh nach oben und schau nach. Ich bin unschuldig, Madeleine. Rachel."

Aber Lee gab keine Antwort.

Sie überlegte lange, ob sie Snape Schmerzen zufügen sollte oder nicht. Doch schließlich kam ihr dies doch nur sinnlos vor.

Zumindest eben in diesem Augenblick.

Lee ließ den Zauberstab sinken, während sich ihre und Snapes Blicke trafen.

„Gut", sagte Lee, „dann werde ich jetzt nach oben gehen und mir deinen Beweis ansehen. Danach werde ich mich entscheiden, wie ich mit dir weiter verfahren werde."

„Es wäre besser, wenn du meine Fesseln lösen und mich mitnehmen würdest", sagte Snape.

Diese Bemerkung verunsicherte Lee, und der Gedanke, dass Snape nur versuchte, sie auszutricksen, drängte sich ihr erneut auf. Aber wenn er dies tatsächlich tat, dann bedeutete es, dass er sie für äußerst gutgläubig und naiv halten musste.

Nein, sie würde Snape nicht von den vielen weißen Fäden befreien, die ihn hier an das Sofa fesselten. Stattdessen würde Lee ihn im Wohnzimmer zurücklassen und alleine den Weg ins obere Stockwerk antreten.

Aber was würde sie dort erwarten?

„Welche Tür?", fragte Lee kalt.

„Sobald du vor meinem Beweis stehst, wirst meine Hilfe benötigen, um die richtige-"

Lee unterbrach Snape.

„Welche Tür?", wiederholte sie ungehalten.

Eine Weile schwieg Snape. Dann sagte er:

„Die Linke."

Lee hob den Zauberstab und ließ ihn über Snapes Gesicht fahren.

„Ich warne dich", sagte sie und noch immer klang ihre Stimme weder nervös noch aufgeregt, noch wirklich ruhig oder beherrscht.

So wie Lee sich gab, war es für Snape unmöglich, ihre weiteren Handlungen einzuschätzen.

Vielleicht würde sie es sich plötzlich anders überlegen und ihn mit einem grausamen Fluch peinigen. Vielleicht aber würde Lee auch einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren die Treppe nach oben wählen.

Nur eines war ihm klar:

Was auch immer er versuchen sollte, Lee würde den Gang zur Treppe und schließlich hinauf nur alleine gehen, doch niemals mit ihm, Severus Snape.

* * *

Er sah Lee nach, sah sie die Treppen hinaufgehen, sah sie schließlich verschwinden.

Snape dachte an den Raum, in den die junge Frau gleich eintreten würde, dachte daran, was sie dort vorfinden würde.

Ja, er hatte Angst.

Angst, sie würde einen Einblick in Erinnerungen erhalten, die er für immer hatte vergessen wollen.

Snape schloss die Augen und unwillkürlich tauchten Bilder von Diane vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

Diane mit ihrem blonden Haar und blauen Augen. Lachend und unbekümmert.

Diane, wie sie ihre Augen entsetzt aufreißt und flüstert: _„Nein, nicht. Denk an Rachel."_

Diane, wie sie der grüne Strahl trifft und ihr lebloser Körper zu Boden fällt.

_Diane…_

* * *

Bevor Lee die Tür öffnete, welche sich ganz links befand, schaute sie nach, was sich hinter den anderen befand. So entdeckte sie sowohl Snapes Schlafzimmer als auch das Bad, das den Eindruck machte, als wäre es erst kürzlich geputzt worden.

Lee legte die Hand auf die Türklinke. Sie zögerte kurz, drückte die Klinke nach einiger Zeit hinunter und trat in das dritte Zimmer ein.

Was sie vorfand, war ein bizarres Gemisch und Ordnung und Chaos. Auf dem Boden lagen zertretene Pflanzen aller Arten, sowie Glasscherben und zwei zerrissene Bücher. In den Regalen jedoch befanden sich neben unzähligen, offensichtlich nach einem bestimmten System sortierten Flaschen mit den verschiedensten Inhalten, auch sorgsam aufgereihte Bücher.

Und in der rechten Ecke des Zimmers…

Langsam trat Lee vor, ging Schritt um Schritt. Bis sie direkt davor stand.

Auf einem Regal stand eine kleine, flache Schale. Sie war dunkelrot und ihr Rand war mit einem Runenmuster verziert. Silbriges Licht trat aus dem Inneren der Schale, in der eine mysteriöse Substanz ruhte, deren Oberfläche sich stetig kräuselte.

Lee wusste, was dies hier war.

„Er hat ein Denkarium", flüsterte sie, obwohl sich niemand sonst noch im Zimmer befand.

Das war sie, die Antwort auf all ihre Fragen. Alles, was sie nun tun musste, war sich auf die Reise in die Vergangenheit – Snapes Vergangenheit – einzulassen.

Lee streckte die Hand nach der Schale aus und versuchte sich einzureden, sie empfände jetzt keine Furcht.

Aber ihr Herz raste.


	8. Verzweifelte Warnung

So sehr Lee es auch versuchte, sie konnte sich nicht länger selbst belügen und die Angst vor dem, was sie in Snapes Denknarium erwarten mochte, ignorieren. Lee spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog und sie presste eine Hand auf ihre Brust, als könne sie so ihre aufkommende Übelkeit vertreiben und ihr wild pochendes Herz wieder beruhigen. Sie zitterte.

Aber so stark die Furcht auch sein mochte, der innige Wunsch danach, endlich Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu erhalten, war größer.  
Lee schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Ja, sie war bereit. Bereit für die Konfrontation mit der Wahrheit.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und legte ihre Hände einander gegenüber auf den äußersten Rand der Schale. Bemüht darum, jegliche Gedanken und Empfindungen aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, beugte sich Lee über den silbrigen Inhalt der Schale.

* * *

Kopfüber stürzte sie in die Schwärze und drehte sich dabei unentwegt um ihre eigen Achse, jedoch ohne dass ihr schwindelig oder übel wurde. Tiefer und tiefer fiel sie in die Erinnerungen Severus Snapes.

Die Umgebung veränderte sich und gedämpftes Licht ersetzte die Dunkelheit. Lee blinzelte und erkannte, dass sie in einem breiten Gang stand. Rechts und links hingen zahlreiche Porträts an den Wänden. Das leise Getuschel der Abgebildeten ging im Lärm der an Lee Vorübereilenden unter.

Verwirrt blickte Lee sich um und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie hier gelandet war. Ringsum konnte sie keinen einzigen Erwachsenen entdecken - nur Jugendliche liefen an ihr vorbei. Lees Augen suchten Snape, denn dies war schließlich seine Erinnerung, doch statt Snape fiel ihr eine Gruppe von drei Mädchen, die auf sie zukamen, ins Auge.  
Sie musterte die Gesichter der Mädchen - und erschrak.

„Nachsitzen! Ich soll morgen den halben Nachmittag in seinem Büro verbringen. Der spinnt doch", sagte eine der drei voller Verachtung.

Sie war recht hübsch, mit ihren braunen Locken, den dunklen Augen und dem sanft geschwungenen Mund.

Aber auch das Mädchen, welches neben ihr ging, sah gut aus. Sie hatte schwarzes, langes Haar, grün-braune Augen und wunderbar gleichmäßige Gesichtszüge.

Die dritte von ihnen aber, das Mädchen, welches sich ganz rechts mit eher kleinen Schritten ihren Weg durch den Gang bahnte, war eigentlich keine Schönheit. Sie hatte langes, dünnes, blondes Haar, eine etwas zu breite Nase und einen schiefen Mund.  
Und dennoch, da etwas an ihr, was diesem Mädchen das gewisse Etwas verlieh und ihre äußerlichen Makel gar vergessen ließ.  
Ihre lebhaften Augen, deren kraftvolles Blau so intensiv war, wie Lee es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Unwillkürlich musste Lee an Charlottes Worte denken:_  
„Ich wollte immer blaue Augen haben. So richtig leuchtend blaue Augen. So wie deine."_

„Ach komm schon, Harriet", sagte Diane Baxter, „du weißt doch genau, dass es keinen Sinn hat, sich über diesen Widerling von Zaubertränkelehrer aufzuregen. Wir gehören halt nicht zu seinen Lieblingen. Und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich froh darüber."

Sie hatte eine glockenhelle, schöne Stimme.

Die drei schritten nun an Lee vorbei. Sie hörte ihre Umhänge laut rauschen und fragte sich, wie alt Diane wohl sein mochte.  
Dreizehn? Vierzehn?

Für einen Moment blieb Lee wie versteinert stehen. Es war so seltsam, die eigene Mutter, die sie nie hatte kennenlernen dürfen, als junges Mädchen ihrer Schule zu erleben.

Ja, das musste Hogwarts sein. Hogwarts, die Zauberschule, die Diane, Aaron und Snape einst besucht hatten.

Es war ein lautes Mädchenlachen, welches Lee aus ihren Gedanken riss. Sie fuhr herum und sah geradewegs in Snapes blasses Gesicht.  
Seine Augen huschten hin und her und mit seiner leicht gebückten Körperhaltung wirkte Snape, als erwarte er jede Sekunde einen Angriff. Ja, er erschien fast panisch.

Sein schwarzer Umhang war zerrissen und auf dem ebenfalls schwarzen, langen Pullover, den Snape trug, klebte eine eklig anmutende grüne und glibberige Masse, die einen widerlichen Gestank verbreitete.

In diesem Augenblick hätte Lee fast so etwas wie Mitleid mit dem Jungen empfunden, der als Erwachsener wahrscheinlich ihre Mutter getötet hatte.

Harriet lachte noch immer und auch das schwarzhaarige Mädchen stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. Lee betrachtete Diane.  
Sie lachte nicht, sondern verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Na Snape?", rief Harriet voller Boshaftigkeit, „wieder Spaß mit deinen Freunden Potter und Black gehabt?"

Wieder lachten die beiden Mädchen, während Diane noch immer ihre Grimasse zog.

Die drei schritten an Snape vorbei, der sie einfach ignorierte und stattdessen an den Rand des Ganges humpelte, um sich dort mit der Hand an der Wand abzustützen. Lee beobachtete ihn und fragte sich, was er wohl getan haben mochte, dass ihm jemand etwas Derartiges angetan hatte.

„Was für ein Versager", hörte Lee eines der Mädchen sagen. Da ihr die Stimme unbekannt war, vermutete sie, dass es die Schwarzhaarige war, die Snape nun verspottete.

Dieser wandte den Kopf und blickte in die Richtung, in welche die drei Mädchen gingen. Und in genau diesem Moment tat es Diane Snape nach, und wandte ihren Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für etwa zwei, drei Sekunden sahen Lees Mutter und Snape einander direkt in die Augen. Der Ausdruck in Dianes blauen Augen bildete eine – für Lee verwirrende – Mischung aus Neugierde und Mitgefühl, wohingegen Snape einfach nur erbost zurückstarrte.

Dann brach Diane den Blickkontakt als Erste ab und wandte sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zu. Lee sah ihnen nach, wie sie den Gang hinaufgingen und schließlich um die Ecke nach links abbogen.

Kaum waren sie aus Sichtweite, begann sich die Umgebung um Lee herum zu verändern.

* * *

Dunkelheit umgab sie und Lee kniff die Augen zusammen. Es gelang ihr, den Ort auszumachen, an dem sie sich nun befand. Bei ihm handelte es sich um einen zwar nicht sonderlich großen, aber auch nicht wirklich kleinen Raum mit zwei Fenstern. Lee sah, dass es entweder später Abend oder bereits Nacht sein musste.

Auf der rechten Seite des Raums erkannte Lee die Umrisse von Regalen, als sie ein Schluchzen vernahm.

Langsam, ganz langsam wandte sie sich zur Seite um und sah ein in sich zusammengekauertes Mädchen mit langem hellem Haar an der Wand lehnen. Das Mädchen zitterte und ihr lautes Weinen halte im ganzen Raum wieder.

Lee starrte sie an und verspürte plötzlich den Wunsch, sich neben ihr niederzuknien, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und ihr einige liebevolle und tröstende Worte zuzuflüstern, denn Lee ahnte, wen sie vor sich hatte.  
_  
Mum,_ dachte Lee_, es tut mir so leid._  
Auch Lees Augen füllten sich nun mit Tränen und sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, um zu erfahren, weshalb Diane mutterseelenallein in einem dunklen Raum weinte.

Allein? Aber, dies war Snape Erinnerung und das bedeutete...  
... auch er musste sich in diesem Raum aufhalten.

Plötzlich fröstelte Lee.

Das Geräusch war zwar leise, doch es entging Diane nicht und sie zuckte heftig zusammen, ehe sie den Kopf hob.

„Wer...", sie unterbrach sich und zog die Nase hoch. Dann fragte sie:  
„Wer ist da?"

Keine Antwort.

Lee hielt die Luft an und horchte in die Stille hinein, hörte jedoch nur Diane atmen. Noch zögerte Lee damit, in den Teil des Raums zu schauen, welchen ihre Augen noch nicht abgesucht hatten.

Den Teil des Raums, wo sich Snape aufhalten musste.  
Diane fühlte in den Taschen ihres Umhangs, offenbar suchte sie nach-

„Lass den Zauberstab stecken", sagte eine ruhige Stimmung, von der Lee wusste, wem sie gehörte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Diane, der man deutlich anhörte, dass sie geweint haben musste.

„Severus Snape."

„Du?" Diane schien überrascht. Sie sah in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme gekommen war. „Aber was machst du hier?"

„Wie wäre es", entgegnete Snape, „wenn du einfach verschwindest?"

Der bedrohlich ruhige Klang seiner Stimme machte Lee Angst.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun."

Unwillkürlich schnappte Lee nach Luft. An Dianes Stelle, hätte sie so schnell wie nur möglich das Weite gesucht und diesen düsteren Ort verlassen.

„Wie war das?", fragte Snape. „Hast mich nicht richtig verstanden? Du sollst abhauen!"

Erneut zog Diane die Nase hoch.

„Niemand sagt mir, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Mein Bruder nicht und auch du nicht, Severus."

Lee fiel auf, dass sie Snape mit seinem Vornamen anredete. Ohne zu wissen, wieso dem so war, überraschte Lee dies.

„Meinetwegen", sagte Snape eisig, „aber wenn du schon meinst, du müsstest unbedingt hier sein, dann sei wenigstens leise und hör auf zu heulen. Oder noch besser, du benimmst dich das nächste Mal klüger und triffst dich mit dem Gryffindor nicht an einem Ort in Hogsmeade, an dem dir praktisch halb Slytherin begegnet. Du hättest dir jede Menge Ärger ersparen können."

„Weißt du", sagte Diane und ihre Stimme klang jetzt tränenerstickt, „ich stehe zu meinen Freunden. Egal, in welches Haus sie der Sprechende Hut geschickt hat. Außerdem kenne ich Aaron schon seit frühster Kindheit. "

Die Erwähnung ihres Ziehvaters versetzte Lee einen Stich und ein Gefühl der Beklommenheit überkam sie.

„Seltsam", sagte nun Snape im boshaften Tonfall, „ich hatte immer gedacht, Oscars kleine Schwester-"

„HÖR AUF!", schrie Diane und tatsächlich verstummte Snape augenblicklich.

Erst jetzt, wo ihre Augen sich bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, ließ Lee ihren Blick über den Rest des Zimmers schweifen und sah Snape in der äußersten, rechten Ecke sitzen. Auch er lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

_Sie sind irgendwie merkwürdig, dachte Lee, alle beide. Sitzen in einem dunklen Zimmer, weil sie glaubten, dort ungestört allein sein zu können. Wieso ist Snape hier?  
_„Ich bin Oscars Schwester, ja!", rief Diane jetzt, „aber wage es nicht, von meinem Bruder auf meine Person zu schließen! Verdammt Severus, ich beurteile dich ja auch nicht nach deinem Muggelvater!"

Lee erinnerte sich plötzlich an einen Artikel von Stacey Gardener, in dem sie ausführlich von Misshandlungen durch Snapes Vater und jahrelange Demütigungen im Hause Slytherin, eben aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sein Vater ein Muggel war, berichtet hatte.

Doch wie viel davon entsprach auch tatsächlich der Wahrheit? Wie viel Opfer steckte in dem Todesser Snape, wie viel Täter?

Und erneut trat eine bedrückende Stille ein.

„Es... es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte Diane. „Ich bin zu weit gegangen."

„Was", begann Snape, „kümmert mich bitte die Meinung einer Blutsverräterin?"

Sein arroganter Tonfall machte Lee wütend.

„Oh, das bin ich also in deinen Augen, eine Blutsverräterin. Interessant, Severus. Wirklich, sehr interessant", sagte Diane kühl und keineswegs mehr tränenerstickt. „Stammt das jetzt von dir oder von deinen angeblichen Freunden?"

Snape erwiderte nichts auf ihre Frage. Diane fuhr fort:  
„Freunde, dass ich nicht lache. Merkst du denn überhaupt nicht, mit was für Leuten du dich da abgibst? Besser gesagt, denen du hinterherläufst?"

„Sei still! Sei bloß still, Baxter!"

Doch sie ließ sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern.

„Sie lachen über dich. Verstehst du? Du hast gar keine Freunde!"

„HALT DEN MUND!"

Diane verstummte. Für ein paar Sekunden...

„Severus, du bist nicht wie die. Du-"

„Klar", warf Snape höhnisch ein, „das musst du ja wissen. Immerhin kennst du mich so gut!"

„Sagen wir es so", entgegnete Diane, „ich habe ein Gespür für meine Mitmenschen."

Snape lachte kalt auf.

„Natürlich Baxter, natürlich! Und hau jetzt endlich ab!", fuhr sie er an und zum ersten Mal schwang nun Aggressivität in seiner Stimme mit.

„In Ordnung", sagte Diane.

In Lee kochte die Wut über Snapes Verhalten.

Diane erhob sich, aber ging nicht auf die Tür zu, die gerade mal einen Meter von ihr entfernt war, sondern trat in die Mitte des Raums, näherte sich Snape.

Dieser sprach kein Wort. Diane machte erst einen, dann einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Lee beobachtete wie gebannt die Bewegungen ihrer Mutter, die schließlich in einer Entfernung von wohl weniger als einem Meter vor Snape stehen blieb.

„Was wird das, Baxter?"

„Eine Warnung", sagte die Angesprochene.

Sie krempelte den Ärmel ihres linken Arms hoch und streckte Snape ihr nacktes Handgelenk entgegen.  
Stumm betrachtete Snape es. Lee ging auf die beiden zu, um zu sehen, was ihm Diane da zeigte.

„Führst du das jedem vor?", fragte Snape. Er klang jetzt nicht weder arrogant noch höhnisch, noch eisig, sondern einfach nur ein klein wenig irritiert.

„Nein", antworte Diane ruhig, „muss ich auch gar nicht. Es ist sowieso ein offenes Geheimnis."

„Wann...", begann Snape, stoppte aber.

„In den letzten Sommerferien. Auf den Tag genau zwei Wochen vor Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres."

Lee kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte das Dunkle Mal auf Dianes Handgelenk. Doch auf Grund des fehlenden Lichts, konnte sie nur seine Umrisse ausmachen, jedoch keine näheren Details erkennen.

Aber Lee hatte schon mehr als einmal Fotos gesehen. Fotos, auf denen Unterarme abgebildet waren, denen man das Zeichen des so genannten Dunklen Lords eingebrannt hatte.

„Ich bin für den Rest meines Lebens gezeichnet. Ist es das, was du willst, Severus?", fragte Diane scharf. Sie schniefte und Lee wusste sofort, dass sie wieder weinte.

Snape besah sich wortlos ihren Unterarm.

„Glaub mir, Severus, du würdest es bereuen. Vielleicht nicht sofort. Aber irgendwann schon. Ganz bestimmt."

Sie bedeckte das Dunkle Mal mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers und trat ihren Weg zur Tür an. Gerade als sie die Klinke ergriff, begann Snape zu reden.  
„Was soll das eigentlich?", fragte er verärgert. „Warum verfolgst du mich, Baxter?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Bitte?"

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede, Baxter! Ich gehe zum großen See und plötzlich bist du auch da! Ich komme in den Gemeinschaftsraum und eine Sekunde später, bist auch du da! Ich gehe in ein Wirtshaus in Hogsmeade, was ungefähr alle sechs Monate vorkommt, und auf einmal bin ich dort nicht mehr der einzige Schüler Hogwarts, weil du ein paar Tische weiter sitzt! Hast du etwa geglaubt, ich würde es nicht bemerken?"

_Nein, _dachte Lee entsetzt_, Mum.  
_  
„Wieso tust du das, Baxter?"

Noch immer verbarg Snapes Tonfall nicht seine Verärgerung.

Diane indes sah ihn einfach nur an und als Lee auf sie zuging, erkannte sie trotz der Dunkelheit, dass ihre Mutter lächelte.

„Oh, Severus", sagte Diane nur und klang dabei wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind tadelt, das eine für sein Alter unangemessene, weil naive Frage, gestellt hat.

Diane öffnete die Tür und sofort drang helles Licht in das Zimmer und während sie hinausging, die Tür hinter sich schloss und dem Licht wieder den Zugang zu diesem Raum verwehrte, veränderte sich erneut die gesamte Umgebung.

Verstört über das, was sie gerade gesehen und gehört hatte, sank Lee auf die Knie.


End file.
